


Addict

by Zeath



Series: Porn Inspired [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Addict Stiles Stilinski, Addiction, Aftercare, Alley Blow Jobs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Breeding, Choking, Closeted Character, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominatrix, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Good Peter Hale, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Humor, Kink Negotiation, Laughter During Sex, Light Angst, Locker Room, Making Love, Making Out, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Riding, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Humor, Size Queen Stiles Stilinski, Smut, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Teasing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: He didn’t want to burden anyone else with this newfound addiction. He thought he could do this alone; buying a sex toy online and waiting by the front door until the mailman came, just so his father wouldn’t get to it first and open it to reveal a surprise, masturbating at least four times a day, going to Jungle a least once a week in the skimpiest clothes he has to grind up against someone, anyone. Stiles did suffer through it for a couple of months, until the need for more was screaming against his skin, and he started to think this was some kind of spell cast on him.orIn which Stiles gets dicked down by the whole pack.





	1. Derek

**Author's Note:**

> Sup guys sorry for being away from AO3 for a while, I was in an accident which took a while to heal, still healing, sorry about that!
> 
> To make up for it, have a sex addict Stiles getting it from every angle, up first; Derek

Stiles lost his virginity in the most cliché way possible, in the back of his jeep on the second date with his old friend Heather, before she had to move away to another country. It was awkward and messy, with Heather only wanting to straddle his lap and grind on him, soaking his lap with lube and their cum, not that he minded.

Thinking back on it, this was most likely the moment that changed his life. For better or worse, Stiles doesn’t know.

What he _does_ know, is since then the need for sex is like an itch that’s addictive when scratched. Stiles’ mind has been flipped so that he can’t go a day without having to grind against another person, feel their skin against his and satisfy his craving.

He didn’t want to burden anyone else with this newfound addiction. He thought he could do this alone; buying a sex toy online and waiting by the front door until the mailman came, just so his father wouldn’t get to it first and open it to reveal a surprise, masturbating at least four times a day, going to Jungle a least once a week in the skimpiest clothes he has to grind up against someone, _anyone_. Stiles did suffer through it for a couple of months, until the need for more was screaming against his skin, and he started to think this was some kind of spell cast on him. Being how their town was the most supernatural place in California, it wasn’t surprising.

So logically, he went to Deaton.

The most embarrassing thing Stiles have had to do for a long time, and with the way Deaton’s face was completely blank while the teenager discussed the problem with complete seriousness, Stiles couldn’t read him. Still, the other man took the information and checked his entire body for any type of mark that would show he had been a victim of any curse, spell, ritual that they hadn’t known about. After being poked and prodded for nearly half an hour, Deaton simply stated that it wasn’t a matter of the supernatural, and that if he wanted answers then he would have to go to a doctor or therapist to get answers.

Though, now that Deaton was involved, it didn’t take long for Scott to find out and seek him out, pulling him to the side at school to question him on why he was getting advice from Deaton. It wasn’t like he was going to blab about his sex life to his best friend, and shrugged it off with a white lie about possibly being a victim of a spell, it kind of _was_ the truth, he did think that, and it was enough for Scott’s werewolf ears to pick up the truth from his heartbeat.

But now that Scott was involved and being the kind-hearted friend that he was, went to Derek for help. Since the alpha was involved, the other pack members were close behind with the knowledge and practically dragged Stiles to the loft to get some answers.

So that’s how the pack found out that Stiles was a sex addict.

There was a lot of speculation of how they should all get Stiles through this; any kind of treatment or therapy, a mark or something on his body that could stop the urges, but it was Peter that actually came up with the solution. He was leaning against a beam watching the rest of the pack discuss the new information, but it was Peter that was actually watching Stiles’ reactions, his heartbeat, and the emotions wafting off the teenager showing how uncomfortable he was with everyone being in his business and telling him how he should go about his life. He spoke up, just loud enough to be heard by everyone, arms crossed over his chest. “Why don’t you let Stiles decide how _he_ wants to deal with his discovery?”

Stiles’ face shone with hope that they would all drop it, but Derek stubbornly argued how he was part of the pack, and should be taken care of as such. The other nodded along with their alpha, of course, but Peter chuckled darkly with a glint in his eye as he spoke once more. “How are you supposed to help him as a pack, do you _all_ want to satisfy his cravings?”

They stood dumbfounded at this, unable to decide whether they should brush Peter off for being, well, _Peter_ , and continue with their search for supporting Stiles with other means. But it was Stiles’ damn mind that followed Peter’s direction and actually started to imagine what each of the pack would be like in bed, how they could pin him down easily and have their way with him. How easier it would be than going out and finding a random guy at a club to grind against, not knowing if they were safe. He trusted everyone here, including Peter, and his dick was _so_ on board with this idea. The smell of his arousal was enough for the wolves to glance in his direction, and the flush rising in Stiles’ cheeks gave it away to everyone else what he was thinking.

Erica gave him a smirk and Stiles knew instantly that she had now switched sides and joined Peter; though is he were honest, Erica has only been lying in wait for a chance to tap that since she told him about her crush during high school. Lydia was similarly curious about this newfound interest but she was smart enough to consider everything rather than dive right in.

She sat down on the sofa where Stiles was waiting for the ground to swallow him up, resting a hand on his knee in a supportive manner. “What do you want, Stiles?”

“You guys don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it would make sense. It’s not safe going out and hooking up in the world we live in, I could easily become a weak link or get into trouble.” Stiles jotted off things that could happen if they were to do this as a pack. It would make Stiles happy for one, being with people he trusted and not only satisfy his need for intimacy but quench the burning in his flesh. It helped a lot that all of the pack were fucking attractive. He spoke up once more, eyes down at his fidgeting hands. “Again, you don’t have to, you guys can walk away and I wouldn’t blame you.”

There was silence in the room for a long time, enough for Stiles to start thinking about just walking out and away from the situation, pretend it never happens, and continue with the routine he had set in place. When Erica spoke up, already her mind was set on helping Stiles out. “How do you want to go about this? Do we just have an all-out orgy or do we take turns? Rosters?”

“Not so fast, we should talk about this more.” Derek spoke up, but it was clear that the other teenagers were already thinking about Stiles’ pros and cons about the situation. What they would also be gaining in this interaction. Jackson even snorted and joked that Stiles was now the pack bitch. The name stung, but Stiles noticed the flush on Jackson’s neck and how his eyes were looking at Stiles with confused lust so he let it slide for now.

The night went on with plenty of questions that were both uncomfortable and informative for everyone involved. Before they could even divulge into anything further, Scott set a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, gripping it firmly. “I’m not comfortable with doing it with my best bro, but dude if you need anything else, I got you.”

“Thanks man.” They embraced and pat each other’s back before Scott turned to leave, not wanting to listen anymore about his best friend’s sex life. Stiles didn’t blame him, but at least he had the other man’s support about this. Kira had that chance to leave with her boyfriend but stayed behind, blushing brightly and murmuring that she wanted to help out her friend however she could.

By the end of the night the pack were more inclined to help Stiles out with his addiction, and they all agreed to explain things further another day once everyone calmed down. As Stiles drove away in the jeep, he felt more connected to the pack than ever before, knowing how they were ready to support him and further connect the pack bonds between them.

A week later though, Stiles was confused as to where things were going. No one was taking the first steps, and Stiles felt like there was something he was missing. So he waited, a whole week without another person’s touch, stuffing his fingers in his hole and rubbing his dick raw.

The next pack meeting was where Stiles finally got his answers. Derek had made an order that he was to be first, as a way of the alpha, and a sign of respect that he would take care of his packmate first. That’s how Stiles found himself being practically dragged upstairs with Derek, his cock tenting the front of his jeans and creating a wet patch from precome.

He thought it would be awkward at first, having sex with someone that he knows. Stiles thought wrong though, being pushed on the bed and Derek kneeling on the bed over him, his shirt the first to go with Derek’s close behind, throwing them behind him as he dove down to scent mark Stiles’ neck and litter it with bites and kisses. “Holy shit.”

Derek wasn’t much of a talker as per usual but his actions spoke louder anyway, wanting to do all the work. He unbuttoned Stiles’ jeans, yanking them down along with his boxers and spread his legs wide, slotting himself between them to rut their hips together. Stiles could barely get his head around how Derek’s muscles were working as he moved, his cock soaking with slick and soft noises escaping from the back of his throat. He tried to grab onto Derek’s sides, stroke along his stomach, cling to him, but Derek was in control.

He snatched Stiles’ hands and brought them to the front of his trousers, making Stiles undo them with ease and open them up to show how holy fuck he goes commando. With that, Derek pushed Stiles’ arms onto the bed with a look in his eyes that ordered him to stay still while he moved. The alpha pushed himself off the bed to pull his jeans off, kicking them to the side and standing at the bottom of the bed. Derek just watched him for a moment, hand cupping his cock and giving it a firm stroke from base to tip that made Stiles whimper with need, his own dick twitching.

Stiles wanted to move, wanted to sit up and pull Derek down onto him, wanted to slick his hole up and have the alpha stuff him full right now. Instead he almost felt that he needed permission, his eyes unmoving from Derek’s until the alpha commanded him with a firm voice. “Suck me.”

Don’t mind if he does.

The teenager was up like a rocket, crawling the rest of the way on the bed until he was kneeling in front of Derek. With a quick glance up at the alpha, Stiles was away, grabbing the base of Derek’s cock and taking him down to the root, eyes closing in bliss and moaning around the meat in his mouth. It was salty, and musky, and delicious.

Derek had placed his hands on the back of Stiles’ head but didn’t force any movement, allowing Stiles to just enjoy suckling on his dick and bobbing his head. He doesn’t exactly know how long he was tasting Derek’s cock, swallowing around the flesh in his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip and tasting precoma beading there. But Derek tugged on his hair enough for him to pull off and bring him up for a dirty kiss, biting and sucking at Stiles’ lips until they were plump from the abuse. They broke away with heavy panting, Derek’s palm flat on Stiles’ chest and pushing him back down on the mattress. “One day I’m going to knot your mouth, have you on your knees for hours just worshipping me, but not today.”

It was most Derek had spoken in the bedroom, and it was almost enough for Stiles to cum from the thought alone. He wanted to savour it though, and gulped thickly when Derek leant over him to collect the lube, slicking up his fingers and reaching down between Stiles’ legs. The alpha didn’t even watch what he was doing, keeping his eyes on Stiles’ and watching as the teenager’s mouth opened with a silent gasp as he was spread open on his fingers.

There was nothing he could do besides keeping eye contact with Derek, and trying not to cum from the way his thick fingers filled him up and took their time prepping him for what was to come. His fingers spasmed when Derek found his prostate, and from the quick smirk on the alpha’s lips, he knew too. He didn’t torture Stiles with it though, focusing more on stretching his hole out for Derek’s cock. One finger, two, three, his ass was going to be aching deliciously by the end of this.  

Stiles groaned with need when Derek pulled his fingers out, attempting to roll over onto his stomach so Derek could fuck him doggy. Most of the guys he had fucked at the club preferred to rut into him with Stiles’ chest to their back, enough for them to squeeze and slap at Stiles’ ass before emptying their load. Derek wasn’t like that, noticing the movement and snatching Stiles’ thighs before pushing them up and spreading them wide. Stiles gasped with his eye wide, but complied by hooking his hands under his knees and keeping himself still for the alpha to slick up his cock with lube. “You stay where I put you.”

He almost choked out a ‘yes sir’, something in the back of his mind groaning at the dominance at play. Stiles stayed silent though, kept his legs spread like a good boy, and waited for the burn of Derek’s cock.

What a stretch it was, pushing into him slowly while the alpha’s eyes watched the way Stiles’ rolled up into their sockets and mouth parted to sigh in pleasure. He was thick, _fuck_ was he thick, and it stretched him apart.

Derek didn’t stop there, slowly continuing to press into him until his hips touched Stiles’ ass and the alpha’s hands glided over the backs of Stiles’ thighs, humming out praise. He ran his fingertips down Stiles’ thighs and watched as the skin quivered, cock flexing inside him before Derek pulled out just as slow and set up a steady rhythm.

He could feel the burn of Derek’s cock with every thrust, and when the alpha shifted just a little to get better movement it nudged against his prostate perfectly. Stiles gripped tightly onto the backs of his knees as he moaned low, head resting back against the bed and closing his eyes when Derek took initiative and picked up the pace. Derek’s hand gravitated to Stiles’ cock that was being jostled with the thorough fucking, beginning to stroke it along with his thrusts and almost purring at the reaction he got from it. Stiles whined high in his throat and started to rock back against Derek’s hips, eyes shut tight and his own dick spitting out precome over Derek’s hand.

Maybe it was the scent in the air that told Derek how close he was, or it could have been from the rambling that Stiles was doing, practically begging to be allowed to cum. The alpha didn’t stop his ministrations though, fucking into Stiles and pumping his cock until the teenager arched against the mattress with a shout of pleasure, hot come spurting out onto his chest and stomach. What he didn’t expect was how Stiles laughed after his orgasm, shuddering out in bliss as he chuckled. Derek had slowed down, ready to pull out and get Stiles to suck him off the res of the way but Stiles must have read his mind, speaking up in a hushed voice. “Don’t stop, keep fucking me, wanna feel you in me. Feels good.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah_ , give it to me.” Stiles hums happily, biting his lip when Derek started up again with vigour. He let go of Stiles’ cock to grab purchase of the teenager’s hips, using them for leverage as he pounded into the other man, their movements violent enough for Stiles to start sliding up on the mattress enough that he giggled and had to let go of one of his legs to push against the headboard.

He wasn’t laughing for long though once Derek caught his sweet spot once more, panting out praise and edging the alpha on to fuck him hard. They rocked together harshly until Derek could feel the bubbling in his groin, baring his teeth and grunting out his orgasm as he pressed deep inside Stiles. They remained still for a couple of seconds to catch their breaths, Derek looking down at a very blissed out Stiles, his eyes half lidded and smiling goofily up at him. Of course, Stiles was always going to remain the same teen, sex wasn’t going to change anything.

He was kind enough to pull out and let Stiles’ legs down onto the mattress, rolling next to him and settling down to rest. Stiles ran his finger through the mess on his stomach, sucking some of the come into his mouth with a pleased noise.

They remained in the bed for a couple more minutes to revel in the feeling of their orgasms settle in their bones, until Derek overheard the television downstairs pick up. He pushed himself up and off the bed, redressing himself and rolling his eyes at the way Stiles pouted as the view of his body was being hidden behind the clothes. “You’re welcome to stay up here, but I’m not going downstairs naked.”

“Spoilsport.” Stiles huffed and sat up, stretching out and enjoying the dull ache in his hips. Derek left down the stairs and Stiles took a moment to look around the room; it wasn’t often that he was allowed up here, and even more rare that the alpha left him _alone_ in the bedroom. It was pretty bare, with a dresser for clothes, a bedside table with a lamp, and obviously the bed. It wasn’t really Derek’s bed through since he slept downstairs on the double bed, this was more of a spare room for when the pack wanted to stay over.

Politely, Stiles got off the bed and opened the windows, letting the air circulate and save the werewolves’ sensitive noses from the onslaught of sex scents that were very likely hanging in the air and soaking into the sheets. Getting dressed was displeasing but Stiles felt he should go downstairs and be sociable.

When he padded down the stairs with a huff, he noticed that there was pizza and a movie playing, along with a couple of the pack member’s eyes following his every move. He would care later, but right now there was a mouthful of pepperoni and Marvel playing. Stiles spared a quick glance over at Derek, and settled down more after noticing how relaxed the alpha was, patting himself on the back for that because the man deserved to be relaxed.


	2. Erica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad everyone is enjoying a sex hungry Stiles as much as I am.  
> Second is Erica

Of course Erica would be next in line to have a turn with Stiles, but he wasn’t expecting her to ambush him at school.

He was just finishing up with lacrosse practise and grumbling about how coach should be reported to child protective services for making everyone run suicides for the past hour. His lungs were about to explode. He took a shower in the locker room because he desperately needed one, and redressed into his gear before noticing that Erica had entered the locker room. There were a couple of other players the locker room that had spot her and was confused, but after a glance from her, they quickly made their way out of the room.

She was quick to push him against one of the lockers and press her lips against his, the taste of her lip gloss invading his tastebuds. At the moment Stiles was more confused about what was going on, but when her hand disappeared downward to cup his crotch and knead it, suddenly his dick was all for it. Erica pulled away before taking Stiles’ hand and bringing it to her tightly clothed breast, which was enough for Stiles to get busy undoing the buttons at the front of the shirt to pull it open so he could gain access to her chest. “Holy fuck, Erica.”

Stiles’ trousers were quick to be ripped open by Erica’s impatient stubbornness, and his cock springing free and standing up. She didn’t want him anymore naked than that, just wanting the easy access as she grabbed his shirt and maneuverer him to sit on the bench. She slapped his hands away playfully, obviously displeased with how slow Stiles was being with her shirt. Erica popped the buttons free and pulled the corset thread open effortlessly, pulling the shirt off and dropping it on the bench next to Stiles. He had to chuckle at her batman bra, reaching up once more to unlatch the bra from the front. “Got catwoman underwear too?”

“I don’t need catwoman underwear when I already have a pussy, Stiles.” The bra popped open, and Stiles was quick to pull the bra off her shoulders and latch onto a nipple, rolling his tongue around the hardening nub. His other hand ran up and down her side, creating goosebumps in their wake. Erica giggled and ran her fingers through Stiles’ hair, tugging on it to pull the man’s face up he could see her smirk. “Besides, who says I’m wearing underwear?”

“ _Fuck_ , Erica.” He had to know, right now. The hand on her side hurrying under her skirt and groaned at the bare skin that welcomed him. She was _soaked_.

Stiles couldn’t help running his middle finger through her folds to collect some of her slick and rub her clit in slow circles. He kept a tight grip of Erica’s hip when the werewolf’s legs trembled, her voice trembling in pleasure as she moaned his name. He didn’t care where they were as long as she would always talk to him like this.

‘Been waiting so long for this…” She murmured and hugged his face to her chest, her nails digging into his scalp only furthering his eager need to suckle on her nipple. He needed to taste her, swiping his finger through her slit once more before pulling his hand from her skirt and rolling the slick pad of his finger over her nipple, latching on and groaning at her musk.

As hot as this was, Erica was a busy woman with not that much time on her hands, otherwise she would have Stiles do this for hours. Letting go of Stiles’ head with one hand, she slipped her fingers into her skirt pocket and pulled out a condom, ripping it open with her teeth much to Stiles’ whimper of excitement. Pushing him away from her breasts, Erica bent down to slip the condom over Stiles’ cock, giving it a few pumps and biting her lip at the heat in her palm, the hardness straining to be inside her. “You ready for this, baby?”

“Fuck yes, please, sit on me.” Stiles swallowed a mouthful of saliva when Erica tugged her skirt up a little to show off her pussy, his eyes taking in the bare lips and groomed mound. She had shaved a pattern into the soft hair, from the looks of it, it was some sort of arrow, or heart. Didn’t matter right now, because Erica nudged his legs shut for her to straddle his lap and lowered herself down over his thighs. He rests his hands on her hips, gulping once more and kneading the flesh in his hands.

Shifting a little, Erica supported herself with Stiles’ shoulder while grabbing his cock and positioning it correctly for her to sink down on, sighing when she sat fully on his thighs. Stiles took a moment to collect himself, shutting his eyes for a moment at the tight squeeze of her muscles around him. She ground her hips and crooned at the feeling of his dick rubbing her inner walls. “Let me do all the work, baby, let me fuck you.”

The glide was easy after that, Erica kept to her words and didn’t let Stiles do any of the work. In fact whenever he tried to fuck up into her, she would tighten her grip on his side with her claws, flash her eyes at him and tell him to stay still. He could do that. But on the other hand, he wanted to watch her come apart because of him. Wanted to feel her shudder against him, to hear her beg him to make her cum, to see her wetness running down her thighs.

Erica was enjoying her ride, bouncing on his cock like it was running out of fashion. She slung her arm around Stiles’ neck, pulling him into a messy kiss with tongues rubbing against each other, and teeth clacking together. Neither of them cared, it fit the mood right now, the need to fuck was thrumming in their bodies.

As if Stiles wasn’t aching enough to cum, Erica was a fucking dirty talker, whispering into his ear and panting out in ecstasy whenever his cock ground against her in just the right way. Telling him how hard he was, how long she had been waiting to ride him, to soak his lap with her squirt. How she wanted him to eat her pussy like he was starving, while watching Boyd take him apart. His cock was huge, he would destroy Stiles’ ass, and Erica wanted to watch him come crying on it. Erica moaned about how she used to rub her clit while imagining him inside her, grabbing Stiles’ wrist and bringing his hand to her pussy with the silent order to get her off.

It seemed to be a running gag in the pack to tell Stiles what to do, and even more of a gag that he _enjoyed_ the commands given to him. Her voice rose higher as she got closer to her climax, leaning back a little so she could fuck her hips harder against his. Stiles was having a hard time doing what she ordered, his other hand keeping a tight grip on her hip as he practically assaulted her clit. “ _Just_ like that baby, keep rubbing. Gonna make me cum, don’t stop, right there, _yes_.”

With her head thrown back, her mouth open to moan, her claws digging into his shoulder, Erica came hard. Her pussy clamped on Stiles’ cock tightly as she rode out her orgasm, rolling her hips as Stiles slowed his movements on her clit. He knew enough that continuing to give the clit attention after she came only drew the pleasure out more, and from the looks of Erica’s bitten lips, she enjoyed it plenty.

He stayed still for her once it was clear she had enough, bringing his hand up her stomach to cup her breast and giving it a knead, letting her come back slowly. “You with me?’

“Mm, you’re _so_ getting your dick sucked.” Erica’s grin came back full force, pushing herself up and letting Stiles’ cock slip out of her. She ended up on her knees in front of him, spreading his knees open for her to fit in between his legs as she pulled the condom off and set it aside to be taken care of later. She cupped his balls and rolled them in her palm as she licked a stripe from base to tip, the promptly swallowed him to the base.

She wasn’t shy about it either, though if Stiles was honest there’s nothing shy about Erica. She hollowed her cheeks as she bobbed her head over his cock, pulling back to pump his cock a couple times with her hand before diving back down. Stiles was impressed with her skills, but knowing that she’s dating Boyd and hearing the rumors about his size, he knows she can handle bigger and had plenty of practise.

He was already close from Erica’s fierce riding, so with her amazing technique it didn’t take long for Stiles to buck his hips and stutter that he was going to cum. Erica seemed eager to taste, pumping his cock while licking at the tip, her eyes bright as she watched him come apart above her. The noise he made when he came wasn’t one to be proud of, it was like a chirp or some kind, his eyes shutting tight. Erica latched onto the tip of his dick, swallow the mouthful of cum with a pleased hum, and stroked Stiles through his orgasm.

Stiles panted as he came down from his high, but by the time he was able to make words Erica had already stood up, tilting his chin up so she could peck his lips sweetly. She redressed with ease, taking the used condom with her as she sashayed to the exit without so much as a farewell, throwing it in the trash and leaving the locker room.

Stiles was shaken, and hurried to tug his trousers up. His face was reddened and his ass was slightly numb from sitting down for so long but he didn’t mind. The coiling in his stomach was loosened somewhat, enough for him to get through the day without the craving clawing at his flesh. He packed everything away, lugged his bag over his shoulder and checked that he had everything before leaving the room, quite proud that they got away with having sex at school.

Only to find coach just outside the door almost waiting for him, his face going beet red when coach spoke up gruffly. “Good for you, but don’t do that in my lockers again are we clear Bilinski?”

“Yes coach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to give a kudos, comment and subscribe to keep tabs on my updates!!


	3. Jackson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third we have some Jackson!

It was interesting at pack meetings now that everyone was settling down with the idea that Stiles was down to fuck anyone, at any time, anywhere.

With Derek setting the example and Erica trying to make up for lost time by fucking Stiles anywhere she could get her claws on him, Stiles had relaxed without the need to make a routine for hook-ups. Though, he did feel a little sorry for Boyd; the man was obviously taking a step back to let his girlfriend lay out her younger fantasies. He didn’t say anything about it though, but with the way he looks at Stiles sometimes, the teenager had a feeling the man wouldn’t be far behind the shewolf.

Peter was the next to touch Stiles. The man had noticed how relaxed the teenager was now that his addiction was being taken care of by multiple people, and he didn’t have to worry about finding a stranger. He cornered Stiles when they were both leaving the pack meeting, trapping him in the elevator and sliding his thigh between Stiles’ legs, his large hands grabbing the teenager’s ass. He whispered low enough for Stiles to become rock hard so fast his head spun. “You should thank me for getting the pack involved with your lifestyle, Jackson was right you know, you’re the pack slut.”

The words still stung, but with the rumbling tone Peter was speaking, it didn’t come across as an insult. Also, with a certain hardness pressing against his hip, Stiles didn’t take any of what Peter was saying as an insult. It could be his type of foreplay.

Stiles whined a little when the beta pressed his thigh further into the teenager’s crotch, his ass being kneaded like the finest dough. He wondered what it would be like to fuck Peter; would he be rough and dirty, spit on him, choke him and make him cry? Or would he be gentle, and take Stiles apart piece by piece until the only thing he knew was Peter’s touch? With the way he was talking, Stiles was leaning towards the former. The man would be some kind of sadist.

Peter surprised him though, leaning in and giving him a kiss so deep Stiles melted against the werewolf. He was a noodle by the time the elevator opened, clinging to Peter desperately to feel his body flush against the beta. But, being the fucking sadist he was living up to be, Peter pulled away with a parting peck on the lips and a grin so wide Stiles wanted to punch him in the face. The werewolf just said he goodbyes and left Stiles in the elevator with come soaked jeans.

He may have had an orgasm but he was riled up, and with the night being almost over, the rest of the pack returning to their houses and having well deserved rests, Stiles couldn’t call on them to help. Peter knew this. The bastard. Instead of seethe in the elevator, Stiles left and drove himself home while muttering profanities about a certain v neck wearing beta. He threw his jeans in the wash, and being as quiet as possible considering his father was home and a light sleeper, Stiles stuck his dildo against the wall and promptly fucked himself on it for an hour.

Stiles would have been perfectly fine fucking himself this one time out of sexual frustration from Peter’s advances, but on the fucking _fifth_ time? 

He should have known better.

The fifth time Peter had teased Stiles, he was just about enter the loft when the beta pulled him over and kissed him breathless, grinding their hips together against the side of the building. He lifted Stiles’ thigh up to hook over his hip, practically humping the teenager against the wall. It was hot, it was dirty doing something like this where anyone could walk by and see them. Stiles didn’t care, he was hard as a fucking diamond. If he could just get his shorts down past his ass, and unzip Peter’s fly, they could fuck right here and now, quick and dirty. It was when Stiles touched Peter’s zipper that the man let go of him with a last lick to his lips, grinning like the cat that got the stupid fucking cream once again, waving over his shoulder as he entered the building.

Stiles couldn’t even move right now, not with the way his legs were trembling with the utter need to get rammed into the wall. If he moved to chase after the beta he would fall over, and Peter knew it. He could fucking cry right now.

“What’s eating your ass, Stilinski?” Jackson was not the person he wanted to be around right now, not when his sexual frustration was through the roof. The other teenager didn’t seem to understand how high he was to danger right now, his eyebrow raised expecting an answer before scenting the air and wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Stiles snapped at him, pushing the other teenager when he got too close. He was on a rampage and it was all Peter’s fault, with his tendency to drag Stiles to the brink before letting him go and watching the drama unfold around him. Fuck Peter. He _wanted_ to fuck Peter, immediately would be preferable, or anyone really. “No one! That’s the problem! I want to be fucked, like, right now! Like, I need someone in my ass today, this hour, right now!”

He couldn’t help it, reaching down to cup his crotch, under the guise of rearranging it but in all honesty he was just squeezing to get some of the ache out of it. Jackson noticed though, and slapped his hands away in disgust. “Stop doing that shit in public, you’re going to get in trouble.”

Stiles slapped him back, the frustration bringing out the inner child in him, and the shitty comebacks that came with it. “ _You_ stop doing it, stop watching, don’t touch me.”

They started pushing each other; Jackson with that stubborn streak of his that doesn’t back down from a fight, and Stiles in frustration in not being touched and needing an outlet. It was only when Jackson had pushed him back up against the brick wall in triumph that they both realized the error of their ways, or Jackson’s error really, Stiles was all for this. He held onto Jackson’s shirt and pulled him closer, his cheeks flush from their childish shoving. “Please, Jax.”

“The fuck.” Jackson tried to pull away to figure out what the fuck was going on but Stiles only yanked him forward again, hiking a leg up around the beta’s hip and ground against him. Keeping him in place and using his body to hump against.

“ _Please_ , just, let me suck you, I’ll be quick, it’ll be _so_ good” Stiles babbled as he clung to the werewolf, panting against his neck as he reached down in attempt to undo Jackson’s jeans. He noticed a visible lump in the front of his jeans and practically moaned at the sight, eyes flicking back up to where Jackson’s face was turn away in embarrassment. He spoke again, stuffing his hands in Jackson’s zipper to grip his cock through his briefs. “Please, _let me_.”

There was an obvious war waging on behind Jackson’s eyes. On the one side, he wasn’t gay, he wasn’t interested in Stiles like that even if he was into guys, which he _wasn’t_. He liked _pussy_. It was only because Stiles has a hand on his dick and was basically jerking him off that he was even considering it. The slut obviously needed it, and he was there to offer his support, if not just to be diplomatic to the pack or whatever. His head darted around the parking lot and heightened his senses to see if anyone was around to catch them. When he found no one, Jackson swallowed thickly and pulled away, grabbing Stiles’ arm and ripping it out of his trousers not caring about the yelp Stiles made. He dragged the teenager over to the corner, ducking behind the side of the building.

He didn’t want to think about the fact this alleyway was probably only used for the same reason they were about to use it now. “Just suck me off, I’m _not_ touching you, I’m not gay.”

“Yes, thank you. Fuck Jax, I’ll make it good.” Stiles was on his knees in seconds, hand diving back into Jackson’s zipper to fumble around with the beta’s cock and pull it through his fly. He took a moment to admire his cock, mouth watering as he stroked along it and cupped the beta’s balls in the palm of his hand. It was a good-looking cock, damn Jackson and his entirely attractive everything. Even his _balls_ looked great. Stiles’ tongue laved over them and moaned at the musky smell, sucking each ball into his mouth and rolling his tongue around them before releasing them and licking up Jackson’s cock.

He got to the tip and marvelled that his foreskin was still over the head, latching his lips around it and suckling. The taste of precome was heady and made Stiles dizzy with arousal, going further to take the tip in his mouth and dip his tongue against the slit.

Jackson was having a tough time figuring out what to do. He wanted to fuck into Stilinski’s mouth, give it to him hard that he choked on cock and has a sore throat afterwards, knowing that he could never do that with Lydia made that urge just a little bit stronger. But he didn’t want to get caught, especially not getting caught with a guy sucking him off. Because then they would label him as gay, and probably a pervert, to which he wasn’t _either_. 

Still, he has to give it to Stiles, he knew what he was doing. Practically worshipping his cock for everything it was worth, and when he watched Stiles, he could see the pure desire on his face. Like sucking dick was his whole life in that moment. Lydia just looked bored whenever she gave him a blowjob. He guesses it makes sense since he was basically the pack bitch now, being on his knees is second nature and pleasing the pack is something that _should_ come naturally. He says as much, his throat sounding rough even to his ears, but Stiles just moans like he agrees. “You’re a fucking slut, Stilinski. Hurry up and make me cum already, we’re late.”

Stiles picked up the pace, bobbing his head and making happy little noises with every swallow of precome in his mouth. He reached down to unzip his trousers, dipping his hand in to jerk himself off through his fly. He wouldn’t last at all, not now that Jackson had grabbed his head and was forcing him faster onto his cock. The beta was muttering to Stiles, probably not really noticing that he was saying it aloud as he called Stiles a slut, that he needed this stress relief. “If I knew this is how we could get along, I would have ordered you on your knees a long time ago, bitch.”

He didn’t say anything, didn’t need to even if he could, just enjoyed the forceful nature Jackson was applying. He copied the fast pace with his own hand, jerking himself off quickly while gagging on the beta’s cock when Jackson shoved him down a little further than he was expecting. He coughed a little, but it seemed to only make Jackson moan at the feeling of his throat constricting around his dick.

Gagging on cock appeared to be the ticket that got Jackson going, a groan radiating above him before he was being stilled by his hair and the beta took over. Jackson’s hips started pummelling him then, fucking his face and making Stiles gag and choke against the cock invading his throat. Saliva was dripping down his chin and the slick noises coming from his mouth should have been embarrassing for the both of them but it was so hot, at least Jackson said so anyway. Stiles was in too much of a different headspace to really care how he sounded right now. His hand was pumping his cock in tandem with Jackson’s onslaught of vicious thrusts, and he was loving every one.

Jackson was forcing Stiles down on his cock, growling out little praises on his dick sucking skills while he humped the teenager’s face. He was slightly wolfed out by now, his claws lengthened and his teeth elongated just enough for him to start lisping his words. “ _Take_ it, take my _cock_ , bitch.”

With an extra hard thrust against the back of Stiles’ throat, the teenager sobbed in pleasure around Jackson’s dick as he came, splattering the ground with his cum and humping his fist as he rode out his orgasm. Jackson sighed shakily at the sight, humping Stiles’ face with renewed vigour to finish quickly now that he didn’t have a need to satisfy the other man. Now that Stiles’ hands weren’t busy with his own junk, he could cup and fondle Jackson’s balls, rolling them in his palm while his other hand held onto Jackson’s hip almost encouraging him to fuck his throat.

It was too much for him, the added stimulation and the fact that Stiles was so eager to please anyone was downright hot. He wasn’t going to say that out loud though, because that would be gay, and he wasn’t gay. This was just about relieving stress and their frustration against each other, if Stilinski liked having dick in his mouth then that’s his business. Jackson felt his orgasm building up, one hand cupping the back of Stiles’ head and forcing him all the way down and pressing him tight against his hips and he hunched them. “ _Choke on it_ , swallow it all, I won’t pull out until you swallow it all like a _good_ bitch.”

He felt Stiles’ throat working around the tip of his cock and it threw him over the edge, almost leaning over the teenager’s head as he spurted cum down Stiles’ throat. It felt amazing, being nursed like this, he wasn’t even cumming anymore but Stiles was working his softening cock like it was his favourite thing in the world.

Soon enough though it became too sensitive for him, shoving Stiles’ head away and wiping his wet cock clean on Stiles’ shirt before tucking it away quickly. “That’s your lot, Stilinski. Now get up, we’re fucking late and I bet they ordered pizza without us.”

If the rest of the pack noticed how they arrived together, a post-orgasmic flush on Jackson’s cheeks, and the plush lips Stiles was sporting as if from overuse and his shirt slightly damp, no one was going to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comment, kudos and subscribe it makes me a very happy boy seeing that public dick sucking is appreciated


	4. Lydia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil late for this one, even though I don't have an uploading schedule but who cares about that, porn is here! 
> 
> Enjoy some Domme Lydia

Stiles was exhausted. His legs ached from riding Derek for the past two hours. His cock was reddened and sensitive from coming three times, but still hard and ready to go. Derek hadn’t even come _once_ yet. Stiles was crying, rising and falling on the alpha’s cock and begging him for his knot.

He loved every second.

It was stress relief for them now, for all of them who wanted to fuck around with him. For Derek it was about showing that he was in charge, that he was respected and worshipped like an alpha should be. Nothing made him cum faster than begging for his knot. Jackson was similar; he never fucked Stiles, always grunting out that he wasn’t gay, yet he was quick to shut Stiles up by shoving his dick in his mouth and rutting while muttering praise on what a good bitch Stiles was for choking on cock. Peter was also close to Derek in way of showing that he was in control of everything, making Stiles keen for him without even needing to get naked. He had come way too many times in the car or in the loft elevator because of Peter’s words, or their filthy kisses. He’s looking forward to when Peter actually gets his act in gear to finally pull Stiles into the bedroom, or alleyway, or the car, or anywhere really, he was down with anywhere.

For Erica, well, she was a menace that craved nothing more than to banter with him while his cock was inside her. She would pin him down and have her wicked way with him, to which he enjoyed way too much. She would often talk about threesomes with her, Boyd, and Stiles. Discussing Boyd’s massive size to him while they were cuddling, only to rile him up and get him hard so they could have another round.

He may have a thing for people controlling him.

He said as much to Lydia one day when they were having a lazy day cuddling up together and watching a movie, who only hummed before petting his hair. “Is that what you want? Someone to control you?”

“Like a Dom or Master or something?” Stiles hummed in thought for a moment; he hasn’t divulged into that kind of lifestyle so he doesn’t know what he is. What he _does_ know, is that he has a soft spot for someone telling him what to do, and goes weak in the knees when it comes to someone treating him like dirt. He guesses that could be a kinky thing, like, a humiliation kink or sorts, but he doesn’t like it all the time. Sometimes he just likes cuddling up to someone, or having soft slow sex with tender kisses. “I guess sometimes, but I don’t want it to be a permanent thing you know?”

“Hmm, I could give you that if you want, but we’d need to negotiate that properly.” Lydia noted nonchalantly, leaning over to pop some chips into her mouth and munching away. Didn’t even give a second glance in Stiles’ direction and the explosion she just let off in Stiles’ brain, because, _what_?

Stiles gaped and pushed up from the sofa to stare at Lydia’s blank face. “You, you’re.”

“A Dominant? Yes, Stiles, I am.” It made sense. She was a bad ass bitch, and she was quick to take charge of the situation not only due to her intelligence but because she wanted to show others how she was in control. It was one of the reasons Stiles was drawn to her, that sudden switch of powerful energy to get shit done. “I’ve been in the scene for a little while, enough to know you need to research everything before even _asking_ me about continuing this conversation.”

With that, she shut his still open mouth with her hand and returned his attention back to the movie.

Not that he was watching the rest of it, not with the fucking bombshell of news he just discovered. He could imagine it; Stiles on his knees with Lydia standing over him, maybe holding a whip or something, wearing a corset and thigh high leather boots, giving off her usual presence of authority. Yeah, he’d be fucking _down_ for that.

Before returning home once he left Lydia’s, he had to stop off at Derek’s loft to get a serious pounding, crying out loudly with every strike against his prostate. He may have cried, might have screamed a little after coming. No one was there was judging him. He returned home sore and satisfied for now, and ready to research on the kinky side of life for the rest of the night.

When he was woken up by his father knocking on his door and calling out that it’s time for school, Stiles was more informed about kink than ever before. He was leant over the side of the bed with his laptop on sleep mode, drool over his cheek. He had to go to school and pretend that he wasn’t fantasising about Lydia in a way he’d never thought of before. From the way she noticed his spaced-out staring, she knew what was up too. She didn’t say anything though, not until he was ready to talk to her about it.

Going through the rest of the school day was a blur of being late to class, fantasising, and Scott’s worried glances at him for not paying attention. Mostly because Stiles was meant to be helping him with homework for most of their classes. When the last bell rang for the end of the day, Stiles ran for his jeep and climbed in, racing for home. He needed to grab his laptop before he could make his way over to Lydia’s house to fully let her discuss whatever was going to happen between them.

Though, he wasn’t expecting Peter to be sitting on his bed, on his _laptop_ for that matter. He stood in his doorway, speaking up to shut Peter down for invading privacy, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a small squeak. “Um?”

“Stiles, my my, I’m surprised.” Peter’s amusement was clear as he set the laptop aside on the mattress, smirking up at the gaping teenager. “Finding out new things about you? I thought you would know by now how you’re as submissive as they come. It’s why you agreed so quickly to let the pack do whatever they want with you.”

Stiles opened his mouth once more to argue when Peter stood up, pacing towards him and pulling him from the doorway and into the bedroom. He was placed on the bed almost delicately, with Peter standing in front of him, the beta’s hands on his shoulders. He wanted to ask what the fuck was happening right now. Was Peter going to finally stop whatever they were doing and actually fuck him? Was he going to put Stiles in his place or completely dominate the fuck out of him like he expects Stiles to enjoy? The beta must know what was going on in his mind, no doubt Stiles must stink of arousal right now.

Instead, Peter just chuckled and kneaded along the back of Stiles’ neck. Fuck was that good, his eyes were already drooping. “Who are you researching for? If you were curious you would have figured all of this out sooner.”

“Lydia, she’s a Domme.” It escaped Stiles’ mouth before he could even think, tensing up a little because shit, was he supposed to talk about this so willingly? Peter massaged his shoulders once more, kneading the knots out of his muscles and leaving him boneless.

“Hmm, interesting. I can see that. She’s quite a presence.” He doesn’t know why Peter was so interested about this anyway, it was rare that he entered Stiles’ room. Let alone just to ask questions and give him a fucking _massage_. Because that’s what this is right now, he’s massaging Stiles without wanting anything in return. The beta didn’t say anything else though, his hand returning to the back of Stiles’ neck and squeezing tightly, enough for Stiles to let out a soft whine and let his head drop forward, resting against Peter’s chest. It was a nice change to things, he knows he liked cuddles and praise especially after sex, but maybe unconsciously Stiles wanted someone like _this_ , to just support him and give him time to relax. Even if just for a moment. He could hear Peter’s hum above him, the vibration in his chest. He was pleased with whatever Stiles was doing, which wasn’t much. “You’d be a delight below me I’m sure. You’d thank me, wouldn’t you?”

Stiles doesn’t really know what was going on but he was bobbing his head in agreement against Peter’s chest anyway, if it meant he’d get to fuck Peter he was alright with this. Amused, Peter let go of the back of Stiles’ neck, stepping away and making Stiles sit up by himself much to his displeasure. The beta tilted Stiles’ head up, pecking his lips once to get his attention before completely controlling the kiss with his tongue. Stiles rolled with it, his hands automatically reaching out to cup Peter’s crotch and kneading it to life. Peter didn’t let him get that far though, allowing him to cup and rub his crotch before taking his hand away with a smirk. “Another time, it seems you have a date with a Domme.”

With that, he left the room leaving Stiles once again whining and frustrated. The massage was great though, so he wasn’t _completely_ unsatisfied. Peter wasn’t wrong about the “date” with a hot strawberry blonde, shutting his laptop down and collecting the charger, carrying them out to the jeep and driving to Lydia’s house.

She knew he would be coming after the eyeballing he had been giving her all day, and had already set out food to pick from as they talked about Stiles’ curiosities. Though she didn’t expect the first things out of Stiles’ mouth to be. “I want you to Domme me.”

“Nice to see you too Stiles, please, come into my house, how am I? Oh, I’m good, thank you for asking.” She spoke bluntly, but allowed Stiles in who blushed and mumbled out an apology. She was curious though as to why he was so quick to request such a thing. They made their way to the living room and Stiles set his laptop up like usual, Lydia seating herself on the sofa and waiting for Stiles to explain himself.

Apparently he had been foraging for the answers throughout the night, that much she knew, and when Stiles admitted he might be a submissive, or even a slave in some circumstances, it didn’t surprise her. He was obviously eager to please the ones around him, spreading himself thin both physically and mentally to assure that everyone was safe. Though, when Stiles opened his laptop and showed her an extremely detailed graph of everything that was a fetish, and how deeply he was interested in each thing compared to what he had a hard limit against, she was impressed. He had listed everything under the sun from impact and power play, to electrocution and mummification.

She was glad that he had already completed the kink area of negotiations, since she would have asked him to fill out her own graph, though not as detailed, but she is delighted how in depth it was that she didn’t need to ask many questions. “What I want to know about most is, if we’re to actually go through with anything, is safety.”

“Like safe words?”

She nodded her head and took Stiles’ laptop, setting it on her thighs as she pulled up a blank file and started to fill out the usual baseline for what she gave people who wanted to be under her care. There were safe words, and signs in case they were unable to speak for any reason, medication, conditions of their contract, any triggers or medical information that she needed to know about. Plenty more, but Stiles nodded along with everything she was typing out. When she gave the laptop back to him and let him fill it out while she stood up and went to collect her bag from upstairs. It wasn’t usual that she would be able to show her friends about her lifestyle, and unheard of that her friends would actually want to be involved with her lifestyle. She may have been speeding things along just a little, but she knew Stiles, and trusted him.

When Lydia padded back into the living room with her bag, Stiles was already done with the contract and was eyeing up the bag in her grip. It was just a simple plain black duffel, but Stiles knew exactly what the bag entailed even if he didn’t know the implements inside. His cheeks had begun to gain some color much to her amusement. She set it to the side for now and had a look through the contract, pleased that everything was filled out correctly. “Are you sure you want to continue this?”

Stiles let out a breath and fiddled with his thumbs for a moment before agreeing to everything. Besides, he knew that they could stop at anytime if he was uncomfortable. He said as much and Lydia smiled at him, patting his knee and returning her gaze to the laptop, flicking back to Stiles’ interests. “I have my own list to which I will email you later, but right now we could something somewhat vanilla, with a touch of dominance to dip your toes in, if you’d like?”

As if to further prove the interest he already had about a scene, Stiles broke out into a beam and sat up a little straighter. Closing his laptop and setting it on the table, Lydia stood up and started to rearrange the living room just enough for them to have a little more space. With the coffee table moved back more and charger leads out of their way, Lydia sat back on the sofa. “Alright. I’m going to have you satisfy me with your mouth, on your knees. Color?”

“Oh god, yes, um. Green, so green.” Lydia gave him a look and Stiles instantly swallowed and shut up, ducking his head. He was nervous but also so fucking ready to eat Lydia out, it was like his dream to be with Lydia any way that he could. The need had died down once they became friends but he wasn’t going to lie, Stiles was high fiving his younger self right now. Lydia clicked her fingers and pointed at the carpet, Stiles figuring that meant he should get off the sofa now.

He knelt on the carpet in front of Lydia, watching silently as she situated herself on the sofa, lifting her shirt off and unclipping her bra, giving them a gentle squeeze and enjoying the way Stiles’ eyes widened and his throat bobbed as he gulped. She raised her hips to shimmy her skirt down her legs and dropped it on the floor in front of Stiles’ knees when she spoke with enough authority that she could see Stiles shiver. “Hands behind your back, you’re just using your mouth today.”

Stiles was a little worried about how he was supposed to get her off without holding her open, or some extra stimulation besides his mouth, but he proceeded to clasp his hands together behind his back. Lydia nodded her head pleased at him, and spread her legs wide and Stiles’ eyes zoned in on the outline of her pussy through her panties. He groaned and leaned in to do as he was told, put was tapped on the forehead by Lydia’s dutifully manicured nails. Glancing up in question, Lydia’s eyebrow rose. “Did I say you could start?”

A retort was on the tip of his tongue but Stiles thought it wise not to say anything, licking his lips and thinking up the next thing he should say to appease the woman above him. He thought about being formal and calling her Domme, or Mistress, but then again Lydia didn’t tell him what name he should be calling her, and he didn’t know if she wanted the long-winded begging that he was used to when he was with Derek. So, Stiles simply swallowed his words and squeaked out. “Can I?”

“Can you what?” Her reply was instant, and it was clear she was highly amused by the fact Stiles was itching to bury his face between her legs. The power she was holding over him was exactly what he had asked her to do. Though it was only his first time actually noticing this about himself, and the first time he was letting himself enjoy being below someone, Stiles definitely knew he would be coming back for more.

Stiles was practically panting like a dog, watching the way Lydia’s panties began to take the outline of her pussy. From what he could see, she was completely bare. Her thighs were strong and thick, enough that she could probably fracture his skull if she squeezed too hard. Stiles licked his lips, keeping his eyes up to her face instead of on her pussy, giving Lydia the sweetest of smiles. “Uh, can I eat you out? Please?”

“Good boy.” With that, Lydia let her hand reach down to her panties and pull them aside so Stiles could get an eyeful. Stiles shivered at the praise, letting it wash over him as he ran his eyes down to ger pussy once more and nothing could have stopped the groan escape his throat. He was wrong, she had a light dusting of hair on her mound, but everything else was bald and so perfect Stiles couldn’t have imagined in his wildest dreams. Without further ado, now that he had gotten permission, Stiles dove between his Domme’s legs and promptly lapped away at her slit.

She should have seen it coming with the way Stiles interacts with anything inside his mouth; pens and highlighters, or chewing on his fingers, so of course Stiles would have a talented tongue. He was practically worshipping her folds, sucking and lapping his tongue over them with his eyes closed in bliss. As if he had been waiting years to have his face pressed against her pussy, and knowing Stiles’ infatuation, she knows he has.

They both don’t know how long they were together like this, with Stiles diving between her slit to fully get a taste of her. Rolling his tongue around her opening before flicking inside and letting his palate be consumed by nothing but Lydia’s salty sweetness. It was a peculiar taste, but now Stiles couldn’t have imagined any other flavour to fit her body, this was the perfectly aligned with Lydia and he wanted more. He never wanted to stop being between her legs. Stiles could be made to kneel and work his tongue over her clit for the rest of his life, and he would be thankful. Especially when he felt a hand rest on his head and a hum of praise from Lydia, making him want to make her feel better than before.

He rolled the tip of his tongue around her clit, enough to feel Lydia’s thighs twitching and the fingers in his hair getting a tighter hold, until he latched on. Lydia was a completely different person when she was having her clit sucked. She arched her back, she moaned low and practically ground her pussy into Stiles’ face. She was raw with pleasure, and Stiles was dripping in his jeans just knowing that _he_ was the one giving her this, it blew Stiles’ mind.

With the way Lydia has pushed her fingers into his hair, Stiles didn’t even need to touch himself, he could feel his cock twitching in his underwear, leaking onto the fabric. The fact that she was completely ignoring everything but his mouth was doing something to him. When she gripped Stiles’ locks tightly, keeping him in position on her clit to make him focus on it, he moaned around her nub and suckled on it with need. Lydia was obviously close, though her voice wouldn’t give anything away, her breathing was picking up and she kept Stiles’ hair in a vice grip. His tongue was slightly sore from its overworking, but after a hard suck, Stiles was rewarded with a sigh from above and his lower lip becoming soaked in Lydia’s cum.

Lydia let his hair go and Stiles was quick to move down to her opening, wanting to fully taste her. His eyes closed in bliss at the salty sweetness, lapping at her until his head was pushed away from her pussy. Stiles may have whimpered at the loss, but it was totally valid, he wasn’t embarrassed at how needy he was.

The scene lasted less than twenty minutes, but it didn’t matter about time itself, for Stiles it felt like eternity on his knees not being able to cum. Now that he was no longer distracted servicing Lydia, his dick throbbed almost to remind him of how badly he wanted to touch himself. He didn’t know what to call her, but the whine in his throat was enough for Lydia to raise and eyebrow down at him. “Please, let me, ah, I want to cum.”

“Then cum.” The way Lydia was looking down at him, Stiles swallowed thickly. She hadn’t given him the order that he could move his hands from behind his back, and if he did something she didn’t direct him to, he could get punished. Instead, Stiles stared up at her dumbly in hopes that she might help him get a clue as to how he could possibly cum without getting his cock out with no hands. She seemed to get the picture, and promptly stepped on his crotch. “Cum, Stiles.”

“ _Oh_ my –.” He couldn’t even finish that sentence. A strangled groan escaped him and Stiles hunched over in pleasure, bucking his hips up onto Lydia’s foot. Stiles had put down in the heavily detailed list that he was interested in someone stepping on him, as if to show him his place in the pack as it were. He wasn’t interested in actual feet, but the meaning behind it. It didn’t matter right now to him though, whining and rubbing his clothed crotch against her foot until the pressure was so taught Stiles couldn’t do anything else but let go. “ _Fffffuck_!”

Everything was a blur for a while, but when Stiles came to, Lydia was petting his hair and giving him soft praises that he was such a good boy, that he did well. It blossomed something warm in his chest, like he had needed this to accomplish something. Stiles nuzzled into Lydia’s thigh, humming out in approval as she continued to stroke his hair. They needed to clean up; Stiles could feel the damp tightness on his crotch that he knew meant his cum was steadily drying onto his underwear. But right now he didn’t want to move and ruin the moment, he was perfectly content to stay here for a while.

So he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to give kudos, subscribe for more, and comment about how much you also want to be stepped on by Lydia Martin.
> 
> Also guys, do you think I should name the chapters with each character Stiles is fucking?


	5. Isaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup I figured Stiles needs some loving, not just blowing his hips out every damn day. So, enjoy Stisaac fluff/smut

As much as Stiles loved being brutalized by Jackson’s hips whenever he felt a need for relief, or nearly dislocating his hips from Erica riding the fuck out of him in the back of his jeep. Or whatever it was that Peter was doing. Alternatively, one of Stiles’ favorite things to do was be railed into the mattress by Derek.  

As much as he enjoyed all of that hard and rough, filthy fucking, dirty talking, humiliating, sore-for-days sex… Sometimes Stiles just wanted to feel cared about.

Sometimes, he just wanted to come home from a rough day and curl up on the sofa with someone, bury himself in their thighs and let them pet his hair until he fell asleep. Sometime Stiles wanted to wake up with someone sleeping next to him, clinging onto him and caging him to the bed. Sometimes he just wanted to be on his back, with someone leaning over him, rolling their hips and, shit, _making love_ to him.

Don’t get him wrong; there was nothing like the feeling of being dominated completely by his pack members until he felt like a bitch who had been put in his place. Stiles loved to wake up sore and aching and getting dressed in front of the mirror so he could see the bruises and hickeys from the day before blossomed all over his flesh. He liked to poke them when he was in class and relive the memory of how he got them, and hide his face when the wolves sitting nearby would flare their nostrils at the scent of Stiles’ spicy arousal.

It normally doesn’t take long after class for Erica to pull him to the nearest bathroom to unzip his fly and free his already aching cock from their denim confines. They had gotten used to his craving for sex during all hours of the day, and while Stiles was beginning to overhear rumors about him that left a nasty taste in his mouth, he didn’t care so much. Most of them were probably jealous that he had very, _very_ attractive friends hanging off his shoulders whenever they walked down the halls. They fucking _wished_ they could roll in the sheets with any one of his pack members, and Stiles held his head up high because he was the one fucking them all.

Well, not _all_ , but, a fair few of them.

But still, Stiles wanted to have a moment where he felt loved. Even if it was just for a couple of minutes a week.

He may have had little ideas in his head about people that could step up to the plate of that if he offered. He thought about asking Lydia first since she wasn’t just about stepping on him and making him eat her out – it was one of her favorite things to do and he wasn’t going to deny her that – or maybe Kira, since she was so kind hearted and she seemed eager to help out Stiles in any way she could. One time while he was alone in bed with a hand wrapped around his cock, Stiles even fantasised about _Peter_ spooning him and gently pushing his hips against Stiles’ ass. Whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he barely moved, but just enough that it did _things_ to Stiles’ mind.

Of all the people that were in the line-up of people who would be adorably sweet and cuddly in bed, Stiles didn’t think Isaac would be the one. Snarky, sarcastic Isaac that’s ready to throw down at the slightest of inconveniences. Isaac “I don’t trust anyone but Scott” Lahey.

Though to be fair, it started because Stiles got injured after a fucking wendigo tried to bite his shoulder off as a tasty snack. He was being used as bait; practically sprinting down the school hallway at night while one of the freshmen was chasing after him. The pack had a safe point just past the door, if he could only get to it without being munched that would be great. But knowing Stiles’ luck, he had been tackled by the younger man and reacted quickly to call for backup, struggling to get out from under the drooling freshman. The wolves had burst through the door roaring and promptly terrifying the wendigo, who had attempted to climb off Stiles and run away. He wasn’t successful; Derek had him pinned before he took a step, growling at the kid to stay down and stop resisting.

Isaac was the one to pull Stiles up from the ground, checking him for bitemarks before deeming him safe and letting him go. They had the freshman detained for now, until Deaton had found another pack who could train the teenager and take him in.

After that, Isaac kept popping up around school sniffing him as if to make sure that Stiles was alright. He bumped his shoulder to Stiles’ as they passed the hallway, but not enough for it to seem like a bullying way, more like a gesture of comradery. It went from bumps to gentle brushes of Isaac’s hand across Stiles’ back, enough for him to get tingles.

It was sweet, and slow, and almost caring enough that Stiles felt comfortable with the way it was heading. When the pack had a movie night and Stiles was on the floor with his head on Derek’s knee – as per the position he had forced upon the alpha, not that he cared – it was Isaac’s hand that was carding through his hair. Stiles drifted, feeling safe and loved.

Subsequently, Stiles started thinking that maybe Isaac was just shy about his feelings; setting up a wall for people to bounce away from him, which makes sense knowing the teenager’s background. Maybe he didn’t know how to give affection and was learning it as he went along. Though Stiles knows that Isaac and Allison had a thing that didn’t last very long – he wasn’t going to divulge deeper into that – and there were inklings of puppy eyes towards Scott before the alpha met Kira. He knew Isaac wasn’t innocent to anything, but still, he wanted to keep things the way they are, Stiles didn’t need to push.

So, he just let it flow smoothly.

At school he would always be in reach for Isaac whenever the beta felt a need to touch Stiles, and vice versa. Whenever they had a pack night watching movies and stuffing their faces – and inevitably stuffing Stiles in return – he would still sit at Derek’s knees but he would rest a hand on Isaac’s person. Stiles had found that Isaac likes the simplicity of hand holding, and whenever they laced their fingers together the beta seemed to let a smidge of tension relax out of his shoulders.

Stiles was even confident enough that he wouldn’t get his throat ripped out, that at the end of a meeting one time, he went onto his tip toes and pecked Isaac’s lips. Just once, ever so quickly as a greeting, but it was enough to bring a flush to the beta’s cheeks. He didn’t push Stiles away, and from the way Isaac held his hand as soon as they sat down, it seemed like a green light for more in the future.

Of course, this was paced out over a long number of weeks; with Stiles’ hips being destroyed in the meantime, and even had another couple of scenes with Lydia to go along with that. Though she was more focused on supporting Stiles’ addiction and taking into account that he wanted, _needed_ to fuck and cum or the itch would remain the same no matter what they did, Lydia wasn’t above bringing out her duffle bag. He had seen into Lydia’s Domme bag only a couple of times, only for curiosities sake and blanched at some of the instruments in it. Pretty sure he saw a ball crusher. Not his thing, ouch, and Stiles wondered if Jackson ever knew about her Domme ways.

Lydia had answered him during their aftercare then the thought popped into his head, and apparently, yes, he knew about her bag of goodies. He had even tried out a couple of things which she wasn’t going to divulge further about because it was between her and Jax. Fair enough.

It seemed almost like a strange routine with Stiles now; pack meetings every Saturday, where he gets fucked at least three times by the end of the night. At school Erica is always delighted to help him out whenever Stiles has a tent in the front of his jeans. After a lacrosse game, or even after some of the more intense practises, Jackson would pull him aside and stuff his mouth full, gagging Stiles and making him choke on the beta’s cock. Lydia would usually make plans with Stiles during the week if he wanted to do a scene with her. They would normally play on Friday nights because if he had any drop – a very fragile emotional state after an intense amount of dopamine intake, like a scene with Lydia – which Stiles had found was the shittiest feeling to ever know even if he _had_ aftercare, then he could go to the pack meeting the next day and feel wanted.

Somewhere during the week, usually after having some kind of fuck with a pack member, Peter would show up at his house or by his jeep and rile him up once more, and leave him aching. Stiles doesn’t know why Peter is continuing to do this, because it’s getting old and he just wants the beta to ravage him, but if this is what gets Peter off then Stiles would just have to deal with it. Though if that is the case then the weird intimacies behind it is something to question. Peter is obviously a sadist with the way he fucks around with Stiles’ cock and then leaves him high and dry, but at the same time he massages Stiles’ neck and shoulders, kisses him so sweetly Stiles could cry, and praises him even though Stiles doesn’t know what he’s being praised for. He would have to look further into this.

It was just after a fuck with Erica, and returning home, that Stiles encountered Isaac in his bedroom sitting on his bed. Stiles had come to normalise his bedroom being intruded, usually it’s Peter though. The teenager paused a moment to take in the sight of Isaac wringing his hands together awkwardly, before Stiles set his bag down in its usual place by the door. “Sup?”

For a moment Isaac didn’t say anything, and it was sort of awkward. Stiles was thinking about starting the conversation, because it was obvious where this talk was heading towards.

“Do you always like doing it so it hurts?” His voice was so small, head bowed and eyes focused on the floor that Stiles could tell he was so anxious. Though, he didn’t know if it was because of Stiles’ sex life as a whole, or the possibility that Isaac might have to do something he didn’t want. Which was never going to happen anyway; consent was everything and Stiles was strongly confident in keeping communication open. One of the things he’s learned from his addiction is that he needed to talk with everyone about what he wanted, how he wanted it and vice versa with every person he fucked, whether it was a one-night stand, or a relationship.

Isaac was still talking though, murmuring to himself as his claws grew. He was panicking just remembering Stiles in the positions he’s been put in with the pack members, Stiles knew he’s seen it before – he remembers Isaac walking in on a couple of them. The beta was whining now, not really knowing what to say but at the same time he wanted to get out how he was feeling. “The things they say to you, and I – I hear you sometimes and it sounds like you’re in _pain_ , I just –.”  

“ _Isaac_ , hey, _hey_.” Stiles stopped the beta before his mind went spiralling. It was wholesome that Isaac cared enough about his wellbeing, but at the same time Stiles was saddened that it was most likely because of Isaac’s father that he was like this. “Nothing hurts, I always consent to everything the pack do. And no, I also like taking things slow and being gentle.”

They stayed liked that for a while, Stiles petting Isaac’s surprisingly soft curls and waiting for the beta to put his claws away. It took some time but Stiles could be patient with Isaac; he had gone through a lot and living through a trauma like that stuck in places that took a lot of time and effort to revaluate. Isaac would benefit greatly going to therapy but with the life that they live, and the fact that he was in custody on suspicion to the murder of his Mr Lahey, therapy was most likely not an option for the beta. Deaton could probably do it, though Stiles can only imagine the type of sessions they would have. Lots of silence, and questions that never get direct answers but still made sense. Deaton was cryptic, but eventually got what he wanted out of the pack one way or another.

Isaac breathed out a sigh before resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder, bringing him into a hug and led to Stiles straddling his lap in order to synchronize Isaac’s clinging. He knows he shouldn’t be reacting to this but Stiles’ mind was going elsewhere knowing that their crotches were most likely pressed up against one another. By the way Isaac huffed out a laugh against his neck and sent shivers down Stiles’ spine, the beta knew what the position was doing to him too. Stiles cringed, at least attempting to feel bad. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s why I came over in the first place. Then it got all…” Isaac gestured with his hand as he pulled back, and Stiles noticed the light flush that was most likely embarrassment on his cheeks. He was adorable.

Resting his hand back on Stiles’ hip, the two of them lapsed into silence before Isaac was the one who took the plunge, leaning in and pressing his lips to Stiles’. He was surprised at first but quickly melted into the soft kiss, and my god was it so gentle. He had begun to get used to the way the pack members would force their mouths together until Stiles’ lips were practically bruised, or using techniques like biting or sucking Stiles’ lower lip. But Isaac was so careful, almost loving. It wasn’t a peck, but it was close to it, and when Stiles opened his mouth for more, Isaac didn’t force his tongue in like Derek would, or dominate the kiss like Erica does. He twirled their tongues together almost tentatively, tasting each other and only pulling back to grab a lungful of air before he was back in.

Stiles doesn’t know how they moved, but he felt his back touch the mattress and Isaac’s body press up against his. He was definitely on board with this, groaning and lifting his hips up to meet the beta’s jean clad crotch. Time didn’t matter for the two of them, simply enjoying the feeling of each other’s lips and tongues and the amazing feeling of grinding against each other. It wasn’t hard, it wasn’t fast, it wasn’t rough. It was everything Stiles was missing out on.

Before long, Isaac was pulling back and panting softly, looking down at Stiles with the shyness that he remembers when he entered the bedroom. “Do you – can we do it like this?”

“ _Yes_.” Was Stiles’ only reply; his cock was leaking profusely in his underwear even though he was using it – quite roughly he might add – only a few hours prior. Oh, the joys of youth. Stiles reached out blindly to his nightstand, opening the drawer and fumbling until he found what he was looking for. Dropping the lube and condoms on the bed, Stiles leaned up to bring Isaac into another kiss.

The beta got the memo, responding in kind while his hands fought to undo Stiles’ jeans and pull them down. It was difficult and they had to begrudgingly pull away from the kiss to tug their shirts over their heads, throwing them away from the bed, before they were pressed up against one another again. Isaac was more confident now that they had the same mindset, only breaking away a couple of times to ask if everything was alright before Stiles tugged him close again.

Fingers uncapped Stiles’ lube, wetting the way as Isaac fingered the teenager open with such care that he could have cried. Either at how emotional it all felt, or the fact it was taking forever and he wanted to get fucked like this for _months_. Even though it didn’t take long at all, for Stiles it was continuing for centuries. “Come on, I’m ready, come _on_.”

Isaac muffled a chuckle against Stiles’ lips as he ripped the packet open, rolling one on and pouring some lube on his cock. He seemed a little smug now, back to way Stiles was used to referring him as. “Are you sure?”

“ _Isaac_.” Stiles whined and spread his legs, making grabby hands at the beta who only grinned and lined himself up, pressing in without further ado. Leaning forward again, hands either side of Stiles’ head as he captured the teenager’s lips once more to swallow Stiles’ moan of pleasure.

Imagining it and doing it were two completely different things. While Stiles may have imagined what having sweet sensual sex was like; lots of candles and cute talk and plenty of kisses, it was nothing like the real thing. This felt so much more intimate; Isaac was practically making love to him with the way his hips were rolling and pushing into him, whispering how amazing it felt. Stiles had hiked his legs up over the beta’s hips and crossed his ankles together in order to pull him impossibly closer, as if at any moment Isaac would float away from the bliss.

Fingers were buried in hair, mouths pressed against each other without really kissing, eyes closed and just _feeling_ the sensation of rocking against each other.

Their orgasms had came faster than Stiles was expecting, though to be fair he didn’t know how long they had been going on for. Isaac was the first to go, whimpering against Stiles’ neck and only when Stiles stroked down his back and whispered that it was okay, to let go, he wants to feel it, that Isaac finally choked and stilled. He had felt slightly guilty for not having Stiles cum, pulling out after he had come down from his high to slide down the teenager’s body and take Stiles in his mouth. Didn’t take long at all, Stiles gripping Isaac’s curly locks and arching his back. He didn’t even moan, the air was taken out of him.

By the time Stiles’ climax sizzled out and he relaxed onto the mattress, Isaac had already cleaned up a little, condom taken care of and Stiles’ thighs wiped of lube. Isaac was on his side laying next to Stiles, eyes fond and appearing more content that Stiles had ever seen him before. “Can I sleep over?”

Stiles squinted his eyes up at the beta, and for a moment the question didn’t even compute. What was he expecting Stiles to do after such a great time; kick him out? That’s not how this was going to happen. “You even asking me that right now? Get in here.”

He pulled Isaac closer, kicking at the blankets at his feet and willing it up on force alone, only to have Isaac huff and laugh and sit up a little to pull the covers over them. It was only then that Stiles caught the blaring light from his alarm clock that he blanched a little, fuck, they had been going for almost four hours. No wonder he was aching in the best of ways.

“Your dad won’t find it weird if he sees us?” Isaac had settled down next to Stiles once more, and Stiles scoffed before getting comfortable, rolling onto his side. He’d grabbed Isaac’s hand and pulled it over his body so he could hold it close to his chest. He liked being the little spoon in these kinds of situations; it was calming, and with the way Isaac was scent marking his neck the beta didn’t have any qualms about it either.

He didn’t answer Isaac’s question, knowing full well that if his dad did catch Isaac in his bed – or anyone else for that matter – he was awesome enough to not make a scene, but rather bring it up at a later date when they were alone. Right now, Stiles was content to not think about his father, and just enjoy the moment of having someone sleeping with him, and knowing that he will wake up next to someone for the first time in a long time. “Shut up and snuggle me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to give kudos, subscribe and comment on how your insides melted at reading this sickeningly sweet chapter!!


	6. Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! 
> 
> Bit of a mismatch this chapter, filled with Isaac, Derek, and a little Peter!

The morning sex was even better; Stiles waking up to Isaac peppering kisses down his neck and across his shoulders. He wasn’t fully coherent through it all, fading out after they had set a gentle rhythm of Isaac barely moving his hips. He had only come to when a hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him while Isaac panted against his ear. They had come together, sighing in relief and Stiles turning his head so they could kiss.

It was a fucking epic way to wake up, and Stiles felt more refreshed to take on the world than usual.

Their morning wasn’t awkward; with Stiles making them both a fuck ton of bacon and hash browns, the two of them sitting at the kitchen table enjoying their breakfast before Isaac hitched a ride in the jeep to school. He couldn’t keep the smile off his face, no matter how many times he was teased about it by the pack when they sat down to lunch, Isaac sitting next to him and resting his head on Stiles’ shoulder. They were totally just jealous that he had a new puppy to play with, and whatever they were doing behind closed doors would be just between the two of them.

When the bell rang for the end of school, and Stiles noticed a familiar black camaro in the parking lot, Stiles couldn’t help the blood rushing down south. It seems Stiles needed the good nights sleep though, with the way Derek was staring at him. He knew that look by now, gulping and already feeling his cock twitching. The alpha didn’t do anything yet though, instead he met with his betas and unlocked the car for them to get inside. Derek didn’t move to get into the driver’s seat though, and Stiles was tempted to go over there and kiss the smirk off his perfectly chiselled face.

Instead, Stiles paced to his jeep and hopped in. Starting up his baby and pulling out his park, he noticed Derek getting into the camaro and revving the engine. He didn’t need to wait long until he heard his phone chime with a text message that simply read; _loft at 7pm._

Well, Stiles was always good at taking orders.

Heading home and ignoring his aching cock, Stiles focused instead on finishing some of his homework. He had been neglecting his schoolwork and as such it was beginning to show up to his teachers, one even pulled him aside today and asked if everything was alright. He needed to fix his grades back to their original standards, and Stiles wasn’t going to let his addiction get the better of his education, even if it felt way more fulfilling than doing math.

By the time his alarm pinged reading it was twenty minutes to seven, Stiles had already finished his chemistry homework and filled out half of his essay in history. Not half bad for nearly two hours work. Hopping into the shower, Stiles gave his cock a tug as a reward and groaned as it started filling up. There was no time right now to enjoy it, knowing he was going to be well taken care of when he got to the loft.

Stepping out of the shower and pulling on some fresh clothes, Stiles shouted a farewell to his father who was sipping coffee in the kitchen, and ran out the door, climbing into the jeep. It only took five minutes to get to the loft, and soon enough Stiles was pulling into park and practically running into the building buzzing with sexual tension. As if he hadn’t been fucking Erica in the school bathrooms earlier in the day.

Derek had heard him coming, meeting him at the door with a nod before taking the back of Stiles’ neck in his hand and gripping it firmly. Let it be known that he denies all noises he made as Derek squeezed. The alpha didn’t comment on it, simply leading him to the stairs. “I have plans for today.”

And that’s how Stiles found himself being led upstairs, forced onto his knees, and choking on his alpha’s cock for the next hour.

Stiles groaned in need; his own dick practically tearing a hole in his jeans he was so hard. He had purchase of Derek’s thighs, drool dripping from his chin and unable to do anything but be a mouth-hole for his alpha to fuck. He didn’t care at all about being a fuckhole, but holy shit he needed to cum right now, moaning pathetically up at his alpha. Stiles must have smelt like pure arousal, and desperation, but Derek didn’t say anything. Instead, he held the back of Stiles’ head more, pushing him closer and holding the teenager’s mouth to the base of his cock. Stiles gagged and coughed around the intrusion just tickling the back of his throat, his grip tightening on the alpha’s thighs as he tried to breathe through his nose. He was crying, blinking through the tears as he darted his eyes up to Derek.

The next thing the alpha spoke brought a lot of confusion, panic, but mostly pure want down to Stiles’ groin. “I’m going to knot your mouth, and you’re going to take it like a good bitch.”

“ _Mmph_?!” Stiles tried to pull back to talk about what the fuck Derek was talking about, knotting mouths like that was something natural. Derek seemed to anticipate that he would struggle, forcing the teenager’s head back down and Stiles could feel the base become just a little bit thicker. He never knew knotting was a real thing, and Stiles had so many questions now but mostly he was trying to find new ways to get comfortable as his mouth was slowly filled by a bulb at the base of Derek’s cock. He didn’t know how far this thing would expand, but Stiles’ cheeks were already full. It wasn’t painful per se, it just wasn’t something he was used to, having his mouth stuffed this wide.

Trying to relax to the best of his ability, Stiles swallowed around Derek’s knot and got a sigh of pleasure in return. There was a spasm in the alpha’s thighs, before Derek tightened his hold on Stiles’ hair and finally grunting out his orgasm. Stiles wasn’t going lie it did worry him not being able to pull away from the onslaught of cum pumping into the back of his throat, and he had to work twice as hard to swallow Derek’s load. But in a way, it was somewhat calming almost like having a pacifier in his mouth and soon enough Stiles’ eyes closed as he suckled on Derek’s knot.

He felt Derek’s body sway a little and tightened his grip on the alpha’s thighs in attempt to keep him stable. They ended up crab walking a couple of steps to the bed, Derek groaning as Stiles crawled along the floor trailing along closely after him. “You look good like that, stuck on my knot, nowhere to go but to follow your alpha.”

Stiles whined and knelt between Derek’s legs once the alpha sat on the mattress, petting Stiles’ hair as they waited for his knot to go down. The teenager couldn’t help rubbing himself over Derek’s shin, groaning at the friction against his jean clad cock. Derek didn’t help the situation, letting Stiles feel humiliated in all the best kind of ways as he kept a tight hold of the teenager’s hair. “Don’t use your hands. You’re the pack bitch, you come from humping my leg, or not at all.”

He picked up the pace, resting his hands on Derek’s knees as he ground against the alpha’s leg. Even as his cheeks flushed from exertion and embarrassment, Stiles didn’t stop thrusting his hips until he felt his orgasm approaching, moaning around Derek’s knot. The alpha groaned at the vibration, cock twitching in Stiles’ mouth as he enjoyed the view of Stiles coming apart on his knees, shuddering and shutting his eyes tight as he came in his jeans. Derek loosened his grip on the teenager’s hair, petting it lightly as praise that made Stiles slump against his leg from the bliss of his orgasm and the pure control behind it.

They stayed there together for what felt like hours, but Stiles didn’t mind suckling on Derek’s knot as it started to deflate, pulling the cock out of his mouth when it was soft enough, and groaning when Derek kneaded his jaw and drained some of the ache from it. There was something about the aftercare that always made it better for Stiles. The event itself was great, and it satisfied a hunger deep inside him that was insatiable, but the aftermath of whatever he did with the pack felt soothing. Like, he could fully relax into whoever was giving him the praise, the pets, the wash of confidence that he did a good job. Stiles knows it’s because of his submissive nature, and thrives on the fact that everyone pitched in on treating Stiles like a precious piece of the pack.

When he left Derek loft and drove home, Stiles was almost floating from endorphins and humming to himself in content sounds of the jeep rumbling beneath him. He pulled up onto his driveway next to his father’s cruiser, turned the engine off, and head inside with a squeak from the front door’s hinges. Stiles crept up the stairs to his room and was greeted with a sleeping Peter in his bed. For a second Stiles panicked that his father must have seen the werewolf in his room, but quickly calmed down once he noticed his window was open, and Stiles knew enough about Peter by now to know he wasn’t stupid. He wouldn’t have climbed in the window if he knew the sheriff was still awake. Even then, he would be as silent as the grave.

Stiles thought about waking Peter, even to just ask why he was here, but when the teenager came closer and watched the werewolf’s face, he thought against it. Peter appeared almost peaceful like this, face void of wrinkles and no frown lines from where the man was used to hide all his emotions during the day. He looked younger, and Stiles didn’t want to rip that away from either of them just yet. So, Stiles simply pulled off his shirt, shucked his jeans down and off before throwing them in the hamper and heading to the shower.

It says a lot about the kind of stressful and tiresome life that Peter was living that he didn’t seem to wake from the noise of Stiles getting ready for bed. When the teenager returned, he huffed in amusement that Peter had took one of Stiles’ pillows hostage, hugging it against his chest as he slept. Shaking his head, Stiles slipped under the covers and snuggled up to the warmth of the werewolf, watching Peter’s face. It wasn’t usual that he could get the opportunity to fully take in everything that was Peter; from the way he breathed, to the way something in his sleep made his body twitch, and Stiles bit his lip to not smile at how it closely resembles a dog dreaming.

It made Stiles’ chest flutter knowing that a werewolf would never let their guard down this much around someone they didn’t trust, the vulnerability of being unconscious for anyone to do whatever they wanted. What made his heart beat faster, was that he didn’t even know why Peter trusted him enough to sleep in his bed. They were pack, sure, but they hadn’t done anything that could be considered the cement in their relationship. They rubbed off on each other, Peter dirty talked to him a couple of times, made Stiles cum in his underwear _more_ than a couple of times, Peter massaged his shoulders, Peter gives him kisses that take his breath away, Peter checks up on him after a particularly rough day filled with mind-numbing sex, Peter makes sure Stiles is always taken care of, Peter always save a slice of pizza for Stiles at pack movie nights, Peter is always there.

Oh, _shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, give kudos, subscribe for more and comment on Peter's adorable sleeping habits.


	7. Erica + Boyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late additions to this, but I hope this threesome chapter makes up for that!  
> Also, my uni has started up again so time will be sparse when i have time, so I made this chapter extra smutty hoping that this'll tide y'all over.
> 
> Have 8500 words of smut!

By the time Stiles woke up, Peter was already gone. He doesn’t blame the man; it was one thing to sleep next to someone unannounced, and another to wake up acting normal after. Not going to lie, it did leave Stiles feeling somewhat put out. He didn’t know what it meant for Peter to sleep next to him, and simply watching his face until he too succumbed to slumber made his heart twinge with a feeling very close to love.

Which, in all honestly, terrified Stiles.

He hadn’t been _in love_ with anyone since the beginning of middle school when he met Lydia for the first time. Not that this toxic relationship was anything close to love, it was more the fact that Lydia was everything he was interested in as a young hormonal teenager, and she was a fiery redhead with the smarts so powerful he’s still learning from her to this day. No, while Stiles called it love – simply because he didn’t have any other word to call it – he now knows it as obsession.

This, whatever Stiles was feeling about Peter, was something more than simply obsession. It was a flame in his chest that shone a little brighter when Peter was in the room, whenever the beta would do something in the pack meeting that resulted in Stiles being heard, or when Peter did the simplest of tasks that just made Stiles’ day. It was the minor things, and he was a damn fool for not realizing that the whole reason why Peter hadn’t made a move besides the rough kissing, the grinding and the occasional dirty talk in Stiles’ ear. He might have wanted Stiles to figure it out on his own that he was interested in different things, and didn’t want his feelings to be hurt in case Stiles decided to keep things sexual.

Stiles brushed his teeth as he watched his reflection in the mirror, thinking over all the new information. It was possible that he was just blowing everything out of proportion, that Peter could just not be into being with Stiles romantically. Or sexually. Maybe Peter was asexual and just wanted the finer things in life like massages, which Stiles could get down with. It’s always nice to be appreciated.

Or maybe Peter was just waiting for the opportune moment when Stiles wasn’t expecting anything from the beta anymore, then he will strike, take Stiles at night in his bed and cover his mouth to quieten the moans as to not let his father overhear from his bedroom down the hall. Perhaps during the day while Stiles was in the preserve, hauling him off the foot path and pin his face in the dirt before he could even think about screaming, pushing into him from behind and grunting out how tight Stiles was even after taking so much cock. Stiles shivered at the imagery, and rinsed his mouth out.

Coming back into his room to change, Stiles looked over at his bed and let his mind wander once more. How maybe if Peter was going to get him one day, it might not be the rough and primal urge that Stiles expects of him. He dotes on the teenager after all. It could be that one day, Stiles returns home from a pack meeting to find that Peter has laid his bed out with rose petals, with candles burning on the bedside table, and Peter sitting on the mattress waiting for Stiles to return. Could be he smirks and says he knows how the sheriff has a night shift and wants to take full advantage. Could be he pulls Stiles into the gentlest of embraces, takes him apart nice and slow in a way that makes Stiles weep with all the emotions. Makes him cum before putting his cock inside, and when he _does_ , it’s like all the stars have aligned for them.

Peter could make love to Stiles all night, rocking his hips slow and careful until Stiles is speaking in tongues. Both not knowing how many rounds they’ll go through because all they want is to be in each other’s arms until sunrise.

When the sun comes up, and Stiles awakes, it’ll be to the smell of bacon wafting up the stairs from the kitchen. He’ll come down and see Peter in nothing but loose-fitting sweatpants, the ones that ride way too low on his hips that show the hips cut into a deep line, the ones that make Stiles drool just a little. They’d eat breakfast together, and who knows if they’re in the mood they might run back up the stairs for another round.

Stiles’ whole body rises in goosebumps at his fantasy, pulling a shirt over his head and yanking up his trousers quickly, hauling his bag over his shoulder and running down the stairs out the door and into his jeep probably reeking of arousal.

Going to school was something else; the second he arrived he was swarmed by the three betas, all scent marking him like normal except when Boyd nuzzled a little too close for common decency. It was unusual for him, but Stiles wasn’t going to say anything. In fact, at the moment with his strange morning, this might as well happen, and Stiles had been wondering about the beta for a while now ever since Erica started crooning on about how _attentive_ he was in bed. When Boyd ran a hand over Stiles’ ass, he hummed in need. They could all smell him, and from the looks Stiles was receiving from Erica and Boyd, it seems the couple wanted to give him some assistance to the little problem in his trousers.

It was only with a call from Scott that the beta’s broke away from each other and strolled back towards the school. Stiles followed on soon enough, trying to control the flush in his cheeks and the clearly hardened cock lining his skinny jeans.

Of course, it didn’t take much time until a note was being passed to him in history, with Erica’s perfectly calligraphed writing telling him to meet her in the men’s room after class. There were some other words too, which made Stiles hunch over in his seat and take deep breaths as his cock throbbed. Much to her word, when the bell rang and Stiles practically stampeded out of the classroom to the nearest men’s toilets only to be met with blonde curls pushing him up against one of the stall doors. Fuck knows how she got there before him, but Stiles didn’t care right now because she was pulling his jeans open and reaching inside to pull his cock out.

It was obvious to her that Stiles was wound up and wouldn’t last long, so she pulled him into the stall and shut the door, squatting because she would be damned to actually kneel on the grimy floor of a boy’s toilets. Stiles was already a mess, whining at her to hurry up or he was going to explode, so Erica gave him one of her best grins before taking his cock in her mouth and swallowing all the way down to the base. Stiles took hold of her hair, cupping the back of her head and thrusting his hips minutely. “Oh fuck, so good, you’re so good.”

“ _Mhmm_ …” Erica could only agree with him; the taste on her tongue salty and the scent strong of desperation and want. She loved it, bobbing her head quickly and already feeling Stiles’ dick flex between her lips. He wouldn’t last long, but that’s okay, they needed to get to class before the bell rang anyway.

“Oh, _oh_ please, _oh_ –.” Stiles tensed up as he came, eyes shut tight and head dropping back to bang into the wall of the stall but not caring at all right now. Erica swallowed around him, humming and pulling back so she could stand up and dab her mouth with a tissue. She pecked his lips, tucking him back into his jeans as Stiles sighed in bliss. “Thank you, I was _this_ close to just jerking off in class.”

“You can make it up to me at break, and I have a proposal for you.” She smirked and gave the confused teenager another peck on the lips before leaving him in the stall and heading off to her next class. The bell chimed just as she passed the doorframe, much to her teacher’s irritation, sitting down in the seat one of her classmates made available and zoning out the second the lesson started.

 

\--

 

Never let it be said Stiles doesn’t reciprocate. They were currently in a closet somewhere on the second floor of the school at break time, Stiles on his knees with his face buried between Erica’s thighs. He was worshipping her clit, while his fingers stroked her inner walls, and ignoring the throbbing between his own legs for making Erica moan and nearly sink her claws into his scalp. “Don’t stop, _fuck_ don’t you dare stop, I’m close.”

Stiles sucked hard on her clit, slipping a third finger inside her and pumping his arm to fuck her hard with his fingers, knowing from experience that it drives her wild. Sure enough, the beta growled as she came, grinding her pussy into Stiles’ face until his mouth and chin were coated in her slick. He didn’t care, slowing the pace of his fingers and tonguing her clit to let Erica ride out the bliss of her orgasm.

His free hand slipped into his jeans and tugged at his neglected cock, whining against her pussy at the feel of it. He let her come down, until his face was pushed away from her pussy and Stiles licked his lips to revel in the taste of her cum on his lips. Erica stood him up and pressed his back to the wall, standing in front of him and lifting her skirt up so Stiles could press the tip of his cock against her soaking pussy. A shudder ran through him, but Erica didn’t look like she wanted to be fucked right now, instead she slapped Stiles’ hand away and took his cock at the base, rubbing him through her folds. “About the proposal…”

“Huh?” Stiles’ mind was awash with endorphins that her words barely made contact at first, trying to remember what proposal she was talking about. She squeezed his cock and his hips bucked forward, the tip pressing against her clit and making them both hum with pleasure. He decided to just roll with it. “Oh _fuck_ , yeah lay it on me.”

Erica grinned and licked into his mouth and she tugged at his dick, pulling back and grinding her pussy once more against him. “I spoke to Boyd about having a threesome with you, he’s into it.”

“Oh yeah?” Now that piqued Stiles’ interest. Boyd never seemed like he was interested in having any kind of sexual contact with Stiles, he’d never instigated anything and just ignored the scent of desperation that always radiated off his body nowadays. Though, this morning was a different story with the way Boyd acted around him, pressing up against him, almost as if he was testing the waters and liked what he found.

The beta hummed in agreement, pressing the tip of Stiles’ cock inside and gasping at the feeling, keeping a strong grip on Stiles’ hips so he couldn’t get any further. She was a sadist, he could see it now through his whimpers and soft begging. Erica didn’t let up though, pushing his ass back to the wall so she could push the tip of his cock in and out of her soaking pussy teasingly. “You wanna come by tonight and eat my pussy while Boyd fucks you? Hm?”

Stiles would have agreed to it anyway, since, hello, this was Boyd and he was so fucking hot, and thick. His cock would be massive, and it makes the teen clench around nothing and if Erica wasn’t keeping a tight hold of his hips he would have bucked again. He was leaking like a faucet, balls tight against his body and every time the tip popped inside Erica’s pussy, he thought he would cum. Instead, Stiles let his head fall back against the wall and panted out pleas. “Oh fuck, _yes_ , please, want him to fuck me, want to fuck you _so bad_.”

“Maybe I’ll let you fuck me while he’s deep in you? He’s so big, you’ll be stretched, think you can take it?” She was goading him now but her strokes had quickened, and Stiles could only imagine what he looked like right now. Still, the thoughts of what Boyd’s cock would look like; thick and long that it would fill him up so good and press all the good spots inside him that would make him see stars. He thinks Boyd would be a machine in bed, just pummelling him nonstop for an hour until Stiles breaks a hip or something, and he doesn’t even care. In fact, Stiles whimpered with need, he wanted to be brutalized by that massive cock.

Stiles clenched his hands on Erica’s hips, tearing up from the teasing and the imagery in his head, the closet must reek with desperation to cum because holy shit his balls were aching. Erica wasn’t moving fast enough but at the same time she was giving it to him perfectly, he didn’t know if he wanted her to stop or to never let this moment end. “I can take it, I _can_ , _please_ , let me _cum_ –.”

“Yeah fuck, cum in me, just like this.” Erica let the head of Stiles cock press into her one last time, jerking Stiles faster until the teenager wailed as his orgasm took him, pumping his cum inside her pussy. His brain had turned to mush, and he could feel his knees becoming jello but Erica kept him upright, humming with satisfaction as she was filled. Resting his head on her shoulder, Stiles mouthed at her neck as he murmured his thanks, groaning as he pulled out of her. “I’m keeping this in me all day, going to smell like you and maybe give Boyd a taste of tonight, what do you think Batman?”

Stiles moaned and nipped Erica’s shoulder, grabbing the base of his dick and squeezing it to stave off some of the blood wanting to rush down and fill it again. The she-wolf cackled and reached over to where she hung up her panties, stepping into them and pulling them over her pussy much to Stiles’ pouting. Though, knowing that he would be leaking out of her for the rest of the afternoon was doing something in him. “Don’t get me riled up again, Catwoman.”

They exited the closet without being detected, and soon enough found their group in the cafeteria. The wolves knew the second they entered where they had been, though it didn’t take much of a genius to figure it out since Stiles was often dragged off somewhere to fulfil his addiction. Stiles did notice that when Erica sat next to Boyd, his nostrils flared and nudged closer to her, just a little bit, to have a closer whiff. Something in Stiles’ chest bubbled then, maybe it was the fact that Boyd enjoyed the scent of Erica and him mixed together, maybe it was the weight that lifted knowing Boyd consented to his partner rolling around with another man and wanted to join in later tonight.

The day couldn’t have gone slower after that; it was like they knew Stiles was anticipating getting the fuck out of school so he could prep himself for the night’s activities. Also, he kind of needed the bell to hurry things along so Derek could plough him like a fertile crop field.

Stiles raced out the school when the final bell rang, hopping into his jeep and sending a text off to Derek that he would be there soon to get seriously dicked down, before pulling out of his park and hurtling down with the road with his erection straining in the front of his trousers. It didn’t take long for him to get to the loft, and when he came out the elevator, Derek’s door was already open in an invitation for Stiles to come in already.

They didn’t last long getting to the specifics; Stiles on his knees and Derek pounding his mouth to get them started, and finishing quickly with Stiles hanging over the side of the bed while Derek battered his prostate with his cock. The teenager’s whole body shaking from the rough movements but still begging his alpha for more, to which Derek was happy to provide.

They laid on the bed afterwards as they came down from their orgasms, multiple in Stiles’ case. He felt content for now, with cum leaking out of his hole and hips aching, snuggling up to Derek’s arm as the alpha scent marked his neck. “I’ve got plans for a threesome tonight.”

Derek hummed with intrigue, laving his tongue over Stiles’ pulse and making the teenager shudder from the feeling. He continued on though, telling Derek about his day arriving at school – though he left out _why_ he was so pent up on the ride to school – and Erica springing the proposal of a threesome on him while he was being jerked off. When Stiles turned his head, he noticed the alpha’s face and he knew by now what those eyebrows meant. “What? Why are you giving me that look?”

“No reason, we all know from training that Boyd _is_ fairly big. Erica wasn’t kidding that he would stretch you out.” He nipped Stiles’ shoulder, and grinned wolfishly when the waft of arousal ticked up in the air again. He couldn’t get over how responsive Stiles was to verbal queues, knowing from his submission that he would get off on orders and sometimes humiliation. Derek rolled over once more so he could bracket Stiles in against the mattress once more, the teenager’s cock already standing at attention. “No wonder you came to me then, wanted me to fuck you wide for him?”

“Fuck, Alpha _please_ –.” Stiles didn’t have anything else to say at that point, as Derek fucked his fingers through the mess he’d made in the teenager’s hole. Derek did exactly that for the next hour; pouring lube over Stiles’ hole and spreading him wide open until he gaped before fucking his cock back in and feeding him another load. By the time Stiles needed to leave to get cleaned up for tonight’s festivities, his hole was open and slick from his alpha’s ministrations, and drove home content.

He wanted to clean himself up before meeting up with the couple, jumping into the shower and letting all the fun he and Derek had slip down the drain. There was no washing away the scent of what he had been doing for the past two hours, but Stiles knew the betas would only feel more bonded with their alpha’s scent present. Perhaps even grounding if Boyd was having second thoughts.

Coming back into his bedroom he saw his phone flashing, picking it up and reading the text from Erica. It wasn’t much, just telling him to come over to Boyd’s at any time, and the usual wink emoji he receives from her. Without further ado, Stiles pulled on his clothes and locked up the house before climbing into his jeep once more and driving over to Boyd’s house. It was just a simple bungalow since Boyd lived by himself and didn’t need much space, though Erica stayed over there more times than her parent’s house, and sometimes helped out with the rent. Derek had invited him to stay at the loft, but Boyd preferred to keep some independence and his own space to relax.

They had already heard his jeep pull up, opening the door as Stiles paced up the steps. Erica greeted him with a peck on the lips, pulling him inside quickly and if Stiles didn’t know any better, he would think she was starving for affection. He’d noticed Boyd was hanging back, but there was something in his eyes that Stiles hadn’t seen before.

It was Erica that moved everyone along into the bedroom, shooing Boyd to go first and lead the way while she practically ripped Stiles’ shirt off while they were following behind. By the time Stiles made it to the mattress he was only in his underwear and socks. Stiles thought for a second that it would be awkward with all the bodies and angles and positions being limited but when Erica pulled him into a long kiss, while Boyd came behind the she-wolf and nipped along her shoulder while unclasping her bra, it all seemed to meld together. It was smooth, the way the two betas undressed each other while also pushing Stiles on the bed and involving him. Boyd was the last one to get naked, keeping his boxers on although it wasn’t leaving very much to the imagination. He stood at the end of the bed while Erica kneeled up on the mattress kissing him lazily, Stiles running his hands over her back while his other across Boyd’s chest.

They pulled back for a moment and Erica wore that cheeky grin again, resting her palms on Boyd’s chest and turning to Stiles who is trying to not obviously stare at Boyd’s crotch. With a quick glance to her boyfriend, she rubbed her hand over his clothed cock. “Hey Batman, wanna do the unveiling?”

Stiles gulped and nodded vigorously, crawling a little closer and looking up at Boyd and receiving a nod in return, pulled the beta’s boxers down to his thick thighs. Groaning in pure want, Stiles let go of the underwear to grab Boyd’s cock – with _both hands_. “Oh my _god_.”

It was everything he thought it would be; thick and meaty with some serious weight behind it. It wasn’t terrifyingly huge, but it was enough that Stiles was glad he got railed by Derek earlier because otherwise it would have needed a lot more time and effort to fit this inside him. Erica was giving that look; a cross between smug and lust most likely because Stiles was staring at her boyfriend’s dick like it was the second coming of Christ. He just couldn’t help it, stroking his hands up and down it almost in a caressing way. With a flick of his eyes pleading the betas, they both gave him to go ahead and Stiles practically dove mouth first onto Boyd’s cock.

Fuck, it tasted as good at it looked, Stiles’ mouth watering with the musk coating his tongue as he lapped broad strokes from the base to the tip. Boyd rested his hand on Stiles’ head but didn’t push him, he must have been used to most people not being able to take him easily, used to being patient in bed. It gave Stiles a spark of defiance; he didn’t want to be like the other’s in his mind, the ones that would most likely choke on Boyd’s size or complain that it was too big for them to handle. Stiles wouldn’t let that happen to him, he loved cock, any kind of cock, and the heavy weight settling on his jaw as he rested the tip in his mouth gave him a shudder of pure satisfaction. He might have become a size queen from this moment alone.

Neither of the couple seemed to care though, Erica latching onto her boyfriend’s lips once more while Boyd’s free hand wandered to her breast. He pinched her nipple almost to the point of pain, just like he knew she liked. Sure enough she mewled into his mouth at the feeling, her claws coming out to play as she clung to his shoulders and causing minor pricks to the skin there that quickly healed.

Stiles was way too busy to watch the betas make out, his eyes closed as he began to take Boyd’s cock in his mouth. He figured he should get to test how far down he could go, and from the amount of face fucking and deep throating he had been accustomed to over the past months, Stiles figured he would be able to do quite well in this aspect. Turns out he was right, Stiles was able to go half way without so much as a pause, and Boyd groaned into Erica’s mouth from the feel of a hot mouth surrounding his cock. Getting more than half way though was beginning to strain Stiles’ jaw, not that it deterred the teenager, who simply kept pushing himself down until he felt the tip pressing against the back of his throat, and swallowing with a moan. “Holy fuck, Stiles.”

Boyd had to pull away from Erica completely to watch the show; it wasn’t every day that someone was so eager to give him a blowjob, and while for a moment there was a waft of discomfort in the air – most likely from the panic that there was still another fair number of inches to go – it quickly dissipated and made way for the spicy scent of Stiles’ arousal. Stiles was a fucking trooper, hands now resting on Boyd’s thick thighs for grounding while he kept swallowing, his breathing laboured from the minor airway being plugged up with cock. Soon enough though, the teenager’s nose was bumping against Boyd’s pelvis, and both of them groaned at the feel of it. Erica swore too, kneeling down more to watch the way her boyfriend’s cock bulged Stiles’ throat, especially when he swallowed. Not even she could take it that deep, the most Boyd could fit in her was when they were doing anal, though it’s not the same. She was impressed, reaching down to her crotch so she could rub circles around her clit. “That’s fucking hot, does it feel good Stiles? Big cock choking you like that?”

He could only moan and drool around Boyd’s cock in reply, and looked up at the beta through his eyelashes when Boyd moved his hand so it was cupping the back of his head. His whole throat was stuffed full, mouth stretched wide and he _knows_ he’ll be feeling it later. Hopefully other places will be fairing the same way by the end of the night. What he didn’t expect was Boyd hunching his hips, gagging at the movement of his cock going just that little bit deeper, and pulling out half way before thrusting back in.

Face fucking was pretty normal for the pack now, and Stiles always encouraged it since he found he quite enjoyed the soreness and plump lips that gave no secrets to what he was doing. It was different for Boyd though, not being able to get a blowjob let alone face fuck some before, this was his first time truly. It gave Stiles a bubble in his chest knowing that the stoic beta was sweating and scrunching his face up in pleasure at the drag of his cock in Stiles’ mouth and throat. Just seeing his facial expressions was enough for Stiles to volunteer for many, _many_ more sessions like this. Boyd wasn’t face fucking him, not even close, but he simply enjoyed the feeling of thrusting his hips in and out of a willing mouth that could take _every_ inch.

They had to pull off eventually, if only to let Stiles take in a lungful of air and for Erica to bring him in for a desperate kiss. There was a lot more tongue than he was expecting, wet and messy with grunts of pleasure from both parties thought Erica’s was siding more along the lines of animalistic. Stiles kept a hand on Boyd’s cock, not wanting to let go of such a gorgeous specimen just yet, he wants to put his mouth all over that again.

Erica seemed to get the same memo and broke the kiss with a filthy suck to his bottom lip that made Stiles shudder out a breath. She grinned wolfishly and turned to her boyfriend once more, before cupping his balls and kneading them while kissing along the side of his spit-slick shaft. At first Stiles didn’t want to move his hand, simply admiring the view of Erica worshipping a cock, but her eyes darted to him and rose her eyebrow in question, and _oh_ , she wanted him to join in.

Well, he wasn’t going to refuse _that_.

Leaning in once more, Stiles took the other side of Boyd’s cock and starting peppering it with kisses, stroking the skin where his hand is wrapped around the base. Not going to lie, it was hot simply lathering the beta’s dick with Erica, their tongues occasionally running over each other’s and making Erica giggle at the feeling. Stiles took the tip back in his mouth and began to suckle while Erica latched onto the divide of the base to balls, both making Boyd shudder and growl at the feeling. He wobbled a bit where he was standing and Erica took that as enough for now, pulling away and practically having to yank Stiles off his prize. She then tugged her boyfriend onto the mattress and climbed over him to straddle his lap. “How are we going to do this then? As hot as watching you cum from Stiles giving you head, I want a cock in me by midnight.”

Never it be said that Erica doesn’t get straight to the point. Stiles flushed and shrugged, simply happy to be here one way or the other, but his hand was sneaking to his cock to give it a couple pumps, just to take the edge off. Boyd hummed for a moment, enjoying the weight of his partner on top of him and running his hands down her bare skin. “I want to watch Stiles fuck you, but I also want to do it with Stiles. But I always want to fuck you. I’m fair game, happy either way.”

“You’re both no help at all.” Erica grumbled and swatted her boyfriend’s hands from where they were pinching her hips. She began to think of how they could go about this; there were a few stereotypical positions that they could try, though with the added strength of two of them being werewolves, it gave them a couple of extra things to try. Knowing Stiles was human, it would be unfair, and since it was their first time doing this, she decided it would be easier to keep it simple yet still pleasing. “Alright, I have a plan.”

She climbed off Boyd’s body, shoving at her boyfriend until he rolled up to sitting position. She collected the pillows and fluffed them up before laying down on them, clicking at Stiles to get between her legs. The teenager scrambled to the order, head between her thighs in seconds and kneading the flesh there. Boyd got the memo after that, able to pick out how this would go and leaned over to collect the lube from the night stand. Erica spread her legs apart for Stiles to have more room, sighing softly in pleasure when he took full advantage and crawled a little close, burying his face in her pussy. The beta ran her fingers through Stiles’ locks, fully relaxing back against the pillows as she watched Boyd move around in front of her, getting the lube and leaving a condom ready for when Stiles wanted to fuck Erica. Stiles really had the perfect oral fixation, rolling his tongue around Erica’s clit and suckling softly before going down a little more and littering kisses over her lips and diving his tongue as deep as he could go. “That’s right, get me nice and wet.”

Stiles whimpered at the tone of her voice, demanding and low with arousal and knowing that he was the one that caused that brought all the fuzzy goodness in his brain to the surface. The taste of her wasn’t the same as Boyd; Erica was sweet with a hint of tang on the aftertaste. He loved it either way, laving his tongue over her opening again and again, jolting a little when he felt thick hands on his hips moving him up so he was on elbows and knees. In this position he was fully at the beta’s mercy, and it loosened a knot in Stiles’ gut knowing he wouldn’t have to make any decisions anymore – not that he was making any to start with.

Boyd uncapped the lube and poured some onto his fingers, getting them wet before circling Stiles’ hole. From this position he could see the way Stiles was deeply invested in Erica’s pussy, glancing up at her face and letting a wave of content wash over him that she was enjoying this just as much as he was. There was something about knowing your mate was satisfied, it came with anything remotely rewarding, like giving gifts, or making them breakfast, taking them out for dates, or letting someone else share their bed for the night so they could give impeccable oral sex. Either way, it was a sense of ease leaving Boyd’s shoulders knowing that Erica was loving everything Stiles was doing, from the way her claws were digging into the teenager’s scalp, pulling him in for more.

He concentrated on the task at hand, slipping one finger inside with ease much to Stiles pleasure, his moan vibrating against Erica’s clit who in turned mewled and tugged his hair. It was a chain reaction throughout all of the prep. This was something Boyd was used to when it came to sex; he’s been known to over exaggerate how much lube they would need, one time when he and Erica were trying out the early stages of anal sex, Boyd actually went through an entire bottle of lube. Erica doesn’t let it go whenever they’re playing anally.

It was a little different with Stiles, obviously he was more used to getting fucked up the ass, since he takes many of the pack the same way. Not taking into account anything he does to himself. So, Boyd found it easy to sink three fingers in without much time wasted, and Stiles was loving every nudge and crook of his fingers. He wanted to stretch Stiles wider than his cock, just so he could feel better about putting all of his cock inside. The teenager didn’t mind at all, rolling his tongue around Erica’s clit while pushing his ass back into Boyd’s hand and whining with need. ‘So needy.”

“Of course he would be babe, he’s a slut. Think he can take your fist?” Erica grinned over the teen at Boyd, but he just gave her a blank look that made her giggle and focus her attention back down to where Stiles was pushing a finger inside her. Stiles didn’t seem to care that he was being called anything, simply spreading his legs for more while his hand worked its magic in Erica’s pussy. “Deep in there, _yeah_ , stretch me out.”

Stiles was having the time of his life, latched on to Erica’s clit while he worked three fingers in, all while Boyd was behind him doing the same thing to _his_ hole. There was plenty of lube poured on Stiles’ ass and he should have been embarrassed by the slick noises Boyd’s fingers were making, but it only furthered how turned on he was. Sadly, Erica had apparently wanted to move things onwards now and pushed his head away with a huff, making Stiles pull back onto his hands and knees. “I can’t wait anymore, fuck me.”

He wasn’t going to refuse. Boyd already way ahead of him and passing Stiles a condom which he slipped on with ease but got distracted when Boyd crooked his fingers against his prostate, groaning as he rested his head back against the beta’s shoulder. Erica laid and enjoyed the view, occasionally rubbing her clit as her boyfriend pulled Stiles closer so they could kiss. It was the first time for them and at an awkward angle, with Stiles turning his head to the side, but it didn’t stop Erica from finding it perfect for the moment. Stiles lifted his hand to cup the back of Boyd’s head so they could deepen the kiss, tongues flicking out and tasting each other. Eventually they pulled away and Stiles took the lube, giving himself a dollop and rubbing it on his condom clad cock, before shimmying between Erica’s legs without dislodging Boyd’s fingers. “How is he meant to prep me with all this going on?”

It was a good question to ask; if he started to thrust and knowing Erica, she would wrap her legs around his hips like she normally does. It would make it difficult for Boyd to move anything, let alone prepare Stiles enough for his massive dick. Erica seemed to have thought about it though, her face breaking out into a smirk before resting her hands on Stiles’ chest. “Just put it inside, I’ll do all the work.”

“If you’re sure…” Stiles was still confused as to how this would all work, looking back and getting a nod from Boyd before he pushed inside Erica with a sigh. It was warm and squeezed him just right, and after the day he’s had it was like sinking into a warm bath. Leaning over the beta, Stiles’ arms trembled from staying in one position for too long but it was all worth it when Erica pecked his lips and gave him a shit-eating grin before clenching tightly around his cock. It was sudden, and Stiles wasn’t expecting it, hips hunching as he shut his eyes, mouth dropping open. “ _Oh_ yes, fuck Erica.”

“Told you I’d do all the work. Continue, Boyd.” Erica hummed as Boyd began to push his fingers in more, deeper, stretching with more of a purpose that Stiles whined pathetically. His prostate was no longer the aim for the beta to play with, it seemed that he wanted to hurry things along and Stiles wasn’t blaming him. He also wanted to pound Erica into the mattress right now, already beginning to sweat with the way she was working her muscles around his dick.

Boyd seemed to deem Stiles’ ass acceptable for his size, pulling his fingers out and making Stiles whimper at the loss but didn’t complain because he knew there was something better lying ahead. Instead, he took advantage of not having to stay still, thrusting into Erica and revelling in the gasps and grunts she makes from the sudden onslaught. Stiles couldn’t help sniping at her, keeping a steady but harsh pace that shakes the beta with every thrust. “Not so smug now are ya, Catwoman?”

She just glared up at him for the comment, before grabbing his arms and letting him plough her thoroughly, mostly because she noticed Boyd had finished wetting his cock with lube and was ready to get into position once more. Boyd let Stiles get a couple more good thrusts in before he shuffled closer and placed his hand on the teenager’s hip to halt his movements. Stiles knew what that meant, slowing down to a stop and leaning over Erica to give her a kiss while Boyd did whatever he wanted to do. The beta grabbed the base of his dick while keeping a tight hold on Stiles’ hip, bending him a little more over Erica’s placid body as he began to push inside. He waited for the hiss of pain or the recoil that he was used to for the first thrust, but to his surprise Stiles simply stayed still for him to continue. When he let the tip pop in, and pushed a couple more inches in, Boyd was sure that Stiles would start to feel something or ask to wait for him to adjust, but Stiles just turned his head away from where he was kissing Erica. “It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt, give me all of your fat cock.”

“ _Jesus_ , Stiles.” Boyd cursed, squeezing the base of his dick as he slipped another few inches inside. At this, Stiles mewled at the feeling of something so large being pressed deep and rubbing against his prostate. He had to stop when he was halfway in to take a breather, even with the quiet whines from Stiles to push in the rest of the way and give it to him. Erica soothed him through it, bringing Stiles back down for another kiss and running her claws over his scalp until he relaxed against her bare body. It didn’t take long until the beta was determined to get all of his cock inside for the first time, not even Erica was able to handle the length he had so he was excited that someone was able and actually wanted him to go full pelt.

He ran his hand over Stiles’ slightly sweaty back, pushing him down further so his body was pressed to Erica’s more. Stiles willingly moved, the surge of submission welling up in him with the need to please whoever was touching him in such a move that clearly showed power exchange, even if Boyd didn’t know he was doing it. With another couple of seconds to gather himself, Boyd began to push in and didn’t stop until his hips were pressed flush against Stiles’ ass.

The teen groaned at the feeling as he was finally full. It was like nothing he’d ever felt before; he’d had big dicks before, quite a few times actually, but nothing came close to the girth of Boyd’s cock. Stiles situated himself so his legs spread a little wider, but still enough that he could give minute thrusts into Erica. Though, if the way this was going, it would be Boyd doing all the work of thrusting Stiles down into Erica’s pussy like a lifelike sex doll. It felt amazing though, Stiles wasn’t going to lie about that, didn’t need to since it was probably showing on his face or wafting thickly in the air for the betas to scent. It was Erica once again that moved them onward, lifting her legs higher so she could place her feet flatly on her boyfriend’s thighs. “Let’s get this show on the road, show him what you got baby.”

Boyd took the initiative and pulled out slowly so Stiles could feel the drag of all those inches, before he was left empty and clenching around nothing. Within a moment, Stiles was from whimpering to moaning and back to begging Boyd to do it again, _do it harder, fuck baby that feels so good_.

Stiles was right about feeling like a lifelike sex doll for the couple to enjoy; with the way he was being thrust into by Boyd, it rocked his cock inside Erica. So, Stiles was getting fucked and _fucked_ and squeezed and fucked some more until he could barely think. Boyd had a firm grip on his hips as he kept a steady but deep pace that rocked the two partners in front of him. It was something else entirely than what Stiles expected it would be, he didn’t know if Boyd would just go crazy now that he’d found someone that could take every inch, or treat him like precious china because he didn’t know whether Stiles would break any second. No, he was being hard, but not punishing – _yet_ , fuck he hopes it gets harder because he _definitely_ wanted to have his prostate battered to smithereens – and it gave him an ache in his hips that Stiles would remember for days after.

He didn’t know he was talking before Erica was moaning along with him, the grip of her claws tight on the back of his head and neck keeping him still. His face was pressed to her neck, breathing in the smell of sweat and a hint of her perfume from school earlier. He didn’t know if Boyd was replying to him, or just moaning in agreement to whatever Stiles was saying but the noises to go along with it was so hot Stiles thought he was going to cum on the spot. The technique Erica was tightening around his cock while his sweet spot was being rubbed raw in all the best kind of ways, Stiles was amazed he could think at all. “I want to feel it tomorrow, want to be limping and my hole to be _aching_.”

Boyd was egged on by the filth coming out of Stiles’ mouth. This he was used to, knowing that Erica is the same when she really gets going. He could feel himself getting closer but wanted to make sure to satisfy the others before the show was over. The shifted his knees a little bit before beginning to pound into Stiles harder, shutting his eyes and enjoying the slick sounds of too much lube and Erica’s slick wetting all of the movements. Stiles let out a guttural sound as he buried his face deeper into Erica’s neck, clinging to her tightly. “So good so _good_ , fuck me, give it to me!”

The scent that Stiles was so close flittered into the air much to the beta’s delight, breathing in deep as Boyd really started going for it. The slaps of Boyd’s hipbones hitting Stiles’ ass reverberated around the room until Stiles stilled silently and began to shudder violently. At first Erica thought it was a seizure but didn’t smell anything but the thick waft of cum, and the feeling of Stiles’ cock throbbing deep inside her, relaxing back down and grinning in satisfaction. “Take that cock baby.”

“Oh god, oh fuck, _oh_.” Stiles couldn’t do much apart from repeat the same words over and over as he came, spurting into the condom while Boyd calmed down his thrusts until it was a slow but dirty grind deep inside him. Stiles was lucid enough to reach back and grab Boyd’s hip preventing him from pulling out, as if that was going to happen.

They stayed like that for what felt like hours, with Stiles coming down from his high while Erica pet his hair and Boyd grinding slowly yet deeply. He let the fog clear in his mind before lifting his head up from where he was nearly drooling on Erica’s breast, giving one of her nipples a soft bite and chuckling when she jolted. “Back to the land of the living?”

“I swear your boyfriend just fucked my brains out.” Stiles slurred and lifted himself up from Erica, yelping when Boyd dragged him further down the bed and making him pull out of her warmth. He doesn’t blame them for being antsy to continue, and Stiles definitely wasn’t going to complain with the view in front of him. Boyd had pulled him down Erica’s body until his face was perfectly pressed up to her pussy. Arching his back and presenting his ass at the same time, Stiles got to work worshipping Erica’s folds and clit, groaning when Boyd took the memo and started to thrust more to his liking.

The vibrations from Stiles’ moaning was it for Erica, who clung to the back of the teenager’s head while Stiles sucked the ever-loving daylights out of her clit. Boyd watched his girlfriend come apart in front of him and sighed in pleasure, his grip intensifying on Stiles’ hips until he heard the bones creak and knew there would definitely be bruises after this. Neither of them seemed to care though, least of all Stiles who simply thrust his ass back to get more of that pleasant ache deep inside him. He was addicted to the feeling of Boyd’s cock, and knew from now on he wouldn’t be looking at the beta the same way again. “Gimme that dick, _want_ you to fill me up good, breed this pussy.”

Boyd’s hips hunched as the orgasm was ripped out of him, eyes flashing gold at the thought of breeding someone full of puppies. He didn’t know how Stiles knew about the high interest of him wanting to fill someone to the brim with his cum and keep trying to get them round with pups, strengthening the pack for his alpha. Stiles rang that bell loud and clear, eyes rolling back as he lapped lazily at Erica’s soaking pussy. He clenched his ass a little to milk Boyd’s cock and received aborted thrusts in return that made him hum in delight.

He didn’t want to pull out just yet, laying over the teen to kiss Erica’s lips sweetly, all of the animal that was running through his system only moments ago long gone for the stoic yet affectionate man. They gave each other little pecks while Stiles was quite content to just lay like this for the next few hours, with a thick cock up his hole preventing all the cum from leaking out. Then it got him thinking of how much Boyd must have dumped in him, if his dick was that big maybe his load was just as monstrous. The beta seemed to have the same idea of not wanting this to end just yet though, pulling away from his girlfriend and onto his side, pulling Stiles along with him and scent marking his next as if it wasn’t already soaked through the skin from their recent activities. Erica copied her partner, shimmying down the bed until she was snuggling up to Stiles’ front and pecking his forehead. “Sleep now?”

She was grunted at by both men, Boyd ever the gentleman reached down to pull the condom off Stiles’ soft cock, tying it in a knot and throwing it in the trash. He then pulled out of Stiles slowly now that he was under control, groaning when the second the thick cockhead popped out, his cum was quick to follow. Stiles could feel it too, sighing and reaching back to slip a couple fingers inside and spread them, wanting more cum to leak out. “ _Fuck_ Boyd, you really did a number on me, I love it, ten out of ten would do again.”

Boyd just chuffed in reply and got up to get a wet cloth to clean everyone up haphazardly before throwing that on the floor for later and crawling back into bed and assuming the same position as before. He was a cuddler apparently, and Stiles was so on board with this. Erica didn’t seem that interested in becoming a massive beta burrito, more inclined to stay out of Boyd’s snuggly grip and just stroke her hands up and down their arms until Stiles couldn’t hold off any longer and dropped into a well-deserved sleep.

Boyd heard Stiles’ heartbeat slow as he dozed, smiling over his head at Erica who was halfway to dreamland herself, murmuring softly. “Think we should do this more often?”

From the way her eyes glinted, and a single claw ran over Stiles’ neck making the teen shiver in response. “ _Definitely_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, give kudos, subscribe for more and comment to me on how Boyd is a good boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking aye I'm sorry for this long ass wait but hopefully you'll forgive me with the content of this fic? :D?

It was like a switch has clicked in Boyd; the beta felt like he would be cheating on Erica if he was to indulge Stiles, even though the she-wolf had jumped Stiles on the first week. But now after seeing the approval from his girlfriend, Boyd had the confidence to sidle up to Stiles whenever and just pull the teen’s body flush against his larger frame, knowing from experience that it’s also his size that makes Stiles shiver and the scent of arousal to float into the air.

Stiles was still silently thanking Derek for choking him on his knot too many times for the teenager to count, because it already gave him a breathing rhythm for when his throat is full. Blowjobs from Stiles is now one of Boyd’s favorite things; knowing that there was only one person he knew of that could take all of him without question, _or_ complaint. Who _enjoyed_ having their face all up in that thick meaty goodness. Stiles wouldn’t go a week without having his mouth stretched over Boyd’s massive cock.

Thing was; Boyd was extremely shy whenever he was asking for something that was just for his enjoyment. Not that it was only _his_ pleasure; Stiles was all too eager to volunteer himself whenever Boyd’s cock gave an interested twitch. Kneeling at Derek’s feet during pack meetings to show submission to the alpha, and holding Isaac’s hand for the affection the beta craved, Stiles has begun to tease Boyd until the beta gave up pretending how hard he was. If Erica didn’t get to him first, Stiles would shout dibs. It was amusing to the other pack members, often betting on who would get to Boyd first.

They had a system between the three of them, around Stiles’ other sexual exploits. Whenever Erica had her way with Stiles at school, she would notify her boyfriend about how good it was, how her pussy was full of cum. Sometimes she would even send a picture if there was enough time before class. Stiles knew that within the hour he would get a text from Boyd with a simple question mark attached, and luckily, he already knew what the beta meant by that – was there a chance he could get in on the action.

Of course, Stiles would always let him, texting back how bad he wanted it. He knew after the first few times at school how much Boyd wanted to focus on his work and wouldn’t follow his girlfriend’s lead when it came to skipping class. He was focused on keeping his grades up to get into a good college, and Stiles respected that. Though it meant that if they were busy during lunch period, the both of them would be high strung by the time the bell rang for the end of the school day. Erica would ride home with Derek, usually Boyd would join in returning home with his alpha but given the look from both his girlfriend, Boyd would only shrug and hop a ride with Stiles. With this, they almost always end up on the side of the road with Stiles leaning over the passenger side of the jeep, mouth stuffed full and tears in his eyes as Boyd holds his head tight to his crotch.

They would arrive late, as always, with Stiles wearing a shit eating grin and Boyd loose in the shoulders but otherwise not showing much else. Though, his scent would give him away every time.

Stiles was so pleased with the amount of love he had received from his pack, but it was a lot of networking that he didn’t think of when he started this. With Erica during school and now with addition Boyd with it, Lydia on Friday nights and the pack meetings on Saturdays with Derek usually fucking him sometime during that night, and any other night that he texted and Stiles was free and horny. Meaning; all the time. There were lacrosse games with Jackson choking him with his cock, and Isaac who would knock on his window sometime during the middle of the week when his father would have the night shift at the station. Stiles knew that Isaac took notice of the sheriff’s timetable because he liked to have sweet sex and sleep overnight, usually in the hopes of having another round before class. Then there was Peter, who just showed up whenever he wanted.

With these irregular times, Stiles was pretty run through. If he added on his studying times as well as the usual routines of a teenager who has the knowledge of the supernatural, he was always stretched thin. The pack knew this, showed their appreciation by feeding his addiction. He was perfectly fine with this; he needed the relief.

Unfortunately, sometimes he was running a little low on the mental health scale, and Stiles didn’t know how to properly show how much trouble he was actually in. He didn’t know how to deal; there were no strategies besides fucking and diving head first into research with the hopes that the problem would just go away on its own.

This happened near exam weeks. Everyone was running themselves rampid with studying all the subjects, which meant that they didn’t have the time for Stiles. Though, he didn’t have much time either, more focused on his books for now, which meant that his addiction was beginning to rub at him in the wrong ways. As he usually does when it comes to the little problems, Stiles ignored it to the best of his abilities, rubbing one out every night and fucking his fingers deep into his hole before passing out until his alarm went off in the morning. But he _itched_ , it was deeper than what he could fuck out of himself, and soon enough his own fingers weren’t enough. Stiles didn’t realise how wrung out he was both physically and mentally until it was Saturday in a pack meeting.

He was practically vibrating out of his skin from all the close touching and no one _doing anything about it_. For the first hour they were watching a film, Stiles couldn’t even concentrate because all he could feel was close proximity of his pack, and how his addiction was bubbling to the surface. He tried to be quiet, he tried to enjoy the movie, but _fuck_ did Stiles need a severe scratching at the moment. Thankfully, Derek had noticed that he was reeking of desperation and arousal, breaking first and giving it to him deep, knotting Stiles’ ass in the bedroom upstairs. Still, Stiles wasn’t finished and practically begged someone else to come up and give it to him. He didn’t have to shout – werewolf hearing after all – and Erica was up in a flash to ride his cock, but even her stamina was no match for Stiles’ need to fuck and cum and soon enough she complained that anymore and she would get sore.

Stiles knew it wasn’t their fault, he shouldn’t lash out at them for something he should have a lid on. But after cumming four times in under the hour, and no one else was in the mood, Stiles was nearly in tears. He knew it was wrong of him to blame the pack, who were simply trying to help, but Stiles couldn’t think anymore, dressing himself in a rage while wiping tears away from his cheeks like they burned. It wasn’t their fault; the pack had their exams in the forefront of their mind, and Stiles’ addiction wasn’t their highest concern but to Stiles it felt like he was being isolated for something he couldn’t control. He didn’t listen to the betas tell him to come back, and even if he did, he would only feel guilty. It was like he was forcing them, and Stiles never wanted something like that with the people he loved.

He ended up running out of the apartment and to the elevator not looking back. Being around them when he was in this kind of mood wasn’t fair on anyone, he knew that. It was only when the door wouldn’t close behind him that Stiles looked up to find Peter holding the door open. They stared at each other for a long moment before the beta charged forward and pressed Stiles to the back of the elevator. He had both hands caging him in the corner and preventing him from going anywhere. Not like he wanted to, not with Peter pulling him into a dirty kiss. Stiles was quick to grab the front of the older man’s shirt, keeping him close and wondered if Peter could taste the cum Stiles had swallowed not even an hour prior. Who was he kidding, it was probably the reason he was attacking Stiles’ mouth with such vigour.

They pulled away with a trail of saliva connecting their lips, and Stiles was almost certain he saw Peter’s eyes flash. Still, the teenager was confused as to why Peter was out with him right now when he should have stayed with the pack. A part of him thought that maybe it was Peter’s ticket to get out of the meeting early, or maybe he wanted to wait until Stiles was a desperate mess before finally taking him apart and giving him what he needs. Stiles didn’t _know_ what the beta wanted with him, and it was driving him crazy. “Peter, what –.”

“Shh…” Peter held his thumb over Stiles’ bottom lip, opening it up just enough to lick between and make Stiles’ legs tremble. He had so many questions that needed answering; why he was out here, why he was taking the time to kiss Stiles breathless. Why he had been tailing after Stiles this long without reaping the pleasures? Mostly, why weren’t they naked right now?

They continued to kiss until the elevator stopped at ground floor, where Peter pulled away much to Stiles’ disappointment. He didn’t seem finished though and took the teenager’s hand in his as he led them out the elevator and into the parking lot. Being the gentleman that Peter was, he led Stiles to his jeep before pressing him up once more to the cold surface of the door before ravaging his mouth once more. Stiles was hard much to no ones surprise, cock dripping in his underwear and grinding against Peter’s thigh, muttering pleas whenever he caught a breath, only for the beta to pull him in for another dominating kiss.

He didn’t know what he expected to happen, maybe Peter pulling away and leaving him high and dry like he normally does. What he didn’t expect, was Peter taking the keys from Stiles and pushing him into the passenger seat before driving him home. Though he did have his hand on the teenager’s thigh the entire ride, it didn’t do much for Stiles’ need for orgasms like right now, right this second. He partly thanked the beta’s resolve though; he didn’t want Peter to lose control and crash his precious jeep or something even if it meant Stiles could scratch that infernal itch. Peter didn’t seem concerned with what must be intoxicating scent practically slapping him in the face whenever Stiles’ cock twitched, he simply pulled the jeep into the Stilinski driveway and parked, getting out. Stiles wasn’t far behind, his mind going haywire with the thought that maybe Peter was finally going to give him what he had been craving for so long now.

His dad’s cruiser wasn’t in the driveway so they had the house to themselves for now, Stiles fishing the key from his collection and hurrying to bust the door down. The teenager practically yanked Peter into the house and up to his room with the heavy tension of someone who needed to cum twenty minutes ago in the parking lot. Peter didn’t seem fussed though, taking his time to give Stiles sweet pecks and unbuttoning his shirt so Stiles wouldn’t rip the fabric with his need to be naked.

Everything seemed to be going great so far; Peter was undressing him, filling his mouth with his tongue and taking control just like Stiles always thought he would do. He always seemed like the type of man to dominate and with his history being so commanding, Stiles craved to be kneeling to that power. Peter was patient pushing Stiles down on the bed, pulling off his shoes and socks, undoing his belt and jeans and pulling them off his legs, folding them up before setting them aside. He ran his hands up Stiles’ shins, giving them a squeeze as he watched Stiles’ body react to his touch. The teenager’s cock was red and angry looking as it spat out precome, his chest flushed as Stiles panted. He was ready for whatever Peter was going to throw his way, he wanted the beta’s cock in him like _yesterday_.

Peter seemed all too eager as well, lifting the teenager’s legs up until he was spreading Stiles wide for him. It should have made Stiles feel vulnerable having everything out in the open for the werewolf to see, to smell, but it just made Stiles that much hotter. His hole was clenching around nothing, cock throbbing and he knew if a gentle breeze dusted over the tip he would cum right now. Peter didn’t touch though, he leant over Stiles’ body to collect the lube from the bedside table, having scented the chemical tang in the air. He was quick to uncap the lube and pour a generous amount on his hand, pinning Stiles’ thigh wide apart as he rubbed the pads of his fingers against the teen’s hole. Stiles let out a harsh breath and held onto the covers for dear life, his voice hitting a high whining noise, when Peter wanted to do something he didn’t fuck around.

It only took a few seconds of insistent rubbing of Stiles’ aching hole before Peter deemed it relaxed enough to plunge his finger inside, making Stiles keen with delight. He was already loose from the many fucks earlier that didn’t sate him, but with Peter he couldn’t help but clench around his digit. The beta stayed still for a second before he crooked his finger, slipping another inside and Stiles was gone, cumming and clinging to the covers with a wail of pleasure. Peter cooed him through it, running his free hand on the teen’s inner thigh and encouraging him. “There you go baby, let it all out.”

“Oh _god_ , oh fuck, I need you – I _need_ –.” Once he got air back into his lungs, Stiles was babbling but he didn’t give a single fuck right now, even though Peter had his fingers inside it wasn’t enough. He wanted the beta to mount him, take him hard and fast and dirty like he’s always wanted Peter to do, since the first time he trapped Stiles up against the elevator and made him cream his jeans.

Peter had other plans apparently, restarting his thrusting rhythm with his fingers once more as he kneaded the flesh of Stiles’ thigh. “I’m not going to fuck you, Stiles.”

It was like hearing his world crumbling around him, Stiles’ heart wrenching as he thought up the proper way to tell Peter thanks but no thanks when it came to leaving him high and dry when he most craves it. And also to say fuck him, he doesn’t get to just play with his mind or body like this and then leave. He had far too many orgasms to go through this kind of anguish right this moment. His scent must have changed because Peter was quick to finish his statement, with another crook to Stiles’ prostate. “But I _am_ going to be inside you for the rest of the night. I hope you’re ready.”

Before Stiles could even ask what the fuck that meant – this beta was giving him _whiplash_ – Peter was fucking him hard and fast with his fingers jabbing into his sweet spot. His leg was hoisted up over Peter’s shoulder so he could get better access, but didn’t stop in the slightest. Stiles could barely think straight, body seizing up after just having an orgasm and now all this, the teen keened high and desperate as his cock spat out a glob of precome.

He brought his hand down to hold onto the beta’s wrist, not stopping him or slowing him down in the slightest but it gave Stiles something to cling onto as his prostate was brutalised once more. Not that it wasn’t fucking amazing, especially with Peter murmuring to him in such a thick sultry voice that almost dripped sex. He was shaking, his thighs trembling and threatening to close around Peter’s hand as if that was halt all movement from the werewolf. Peter didn’t even show signs of fatigue, kissing and mouthing at Stiles’ calve and it shouldn’t be as hot as it was but it was _doing things_ to him that he couldn’t explain. His eyes were rolling back into his skull and with every twist of Peter’s devilish fingers, and Stiles didn’t even know that he could get this close to cumming after such a short time but here he was, tensing up and shuddering out yet another orgasm. “That’s it sweetheart, keep cumming for me… Going to see how many times you can squirt tonight.”

“ _Holy_ shit –.” No one had even used that word around Stiles before but it did something for him, a swirl of arousal in this stomach at the word as he panted and slumped back against the mattress. Squirting; he hadn’t thought something like that could affect him so strongly before, he hadn’t even thought about it before but here he was already getting hard again at the thought of Peter ordering him to squirt, fingering his sweet spot like a woman until he came untouched. He could cry, he probably was at this point but he didn’t care because Peter’s lips were back on his calve and nipping the skin there, with enough force that he will probably have a bruise forming there by the morning but Stiles would be lying if he said he didn’t push his leg closer to Peter’s mouth in hopes for more of that delicious pain.

Peter was being so _fucking good_ with his hands, and Stiles felt a little smug that the beta had to switch hands two hours in because it was cramping from the constant repetitive motions of fingering Stiles continuously. He wasn’t laughing after the third hour though, after cumming nearly four times more, Stiles was a continuous state of tears and snot and hitched begs for Peter to slow down, give him a break, just _stop_ already. The wolf barely stopped, only slowing down a fraction to glance down to where Stiles was wiping his tears with his sweaty hands. “Aw, what’s the matter baby? I thought you wanted someone to make you cum all night long, is that not what I’m doing for you Stiles?”

“I-I changed – _fuck_ , fuck god please – I changed my _mind_! Please jus’ _ohmygod_ I’m cumming, I’m _cumming_ –!” Stiles was a fucking _mess_ , his cock could barely get hard anymore and when he came it was pathetic, spitting out the barest amount of clear fluid that didn’t even resemble cum. His ass didn’t ache – most likely because Peter was using that perfect werewolf mojo of his to stop any pain or strain from showing – but _god_ he felt so loose and the sounds, the slick sloppy sounds from Peter’s movements and the fact he practically poured half the lube bottle in the process of thoroughly destroying Stiles’ ass tonight. He was overstimulated, he couldn’t even speak without his voice hitching or breaking or cutting off mid-sentence to beg for _more_.  “Please I need – I _can’t_ – _Peter_.”

“I think I like seeing you like this, so desperate for me.” Peter was crooning as he spread his fingers out wide in Stiles’ hole, watching as the muscles tried to close around him but after hours of constant use, they were tired, allowing him to see the pink insides of his sweet boy. Because that’s what Stiles was now, his sweet slut, who would agree to anything right now for Peter’s torment to be over or to never stop. He had thought about manipulating Stiles into saying that only _he_ would be the one to make him cum like this, only _he_ would be able to take the ache away from his addiction, Peter was _all_ he needed. But he knew it was wrong, and he definitely knew he didn’t have the stamina to keep up with Stiles’ wants and needs, werewolf stamina be damned. Instead, Peter twisted his fingers to rub his knuckles against Stiles’ hole until the teenager whimpered in over sensitive bliss, both trying to arch away from the feeling and also attempting to bear down on Peter’s hand. The boy didn’t know what he wanted right now, he was fucked silly. “Want me to give you one last cum before bed sweetheart?”

“ _Yesyesyes_. Oh my god, Peter, _yeah_ make me cum. Wanna cum for you c’mon make me _squirt_ –.” Oh yes Peter definitely like the sound of that, rumbling deep in his chest as he laid down next to the boy, taking Stiles’ leg with him so he was spread wide almost at an unnatural angle. Stiles didn’t care about being bent around the place, clenching and loosening around the beta’s fingers as he panted out pleas to Peter to hurry, he needed to cum right now. He could barely speak in sentences anymore, just calling out any word that comes to mind, most of it a jumble of _please_ , and _Peter_ , and _yes_. The beta didn’t even seem to be tired at all, now following Stiles’ pleas and finger fucking him in earnest while his nose was buried in the teenager’s hair, breathing in the heavy scent of sweat and spice that radiated off him. Peter stretched his fingers out wide in Stiles’ hole and for a minute he forgot to breathe before the beta slipped in a fourth finger and that was it, everything crumbled. He was so full and it ached him in all the ways he didn’t even know if they were good or bad anymore because he was coming, he couldn’t breathe it was so strong. Stiles gasped as his muscles strained and tensed, his cock jerking a couple of times before clear fluid was spat out and dribbled down the side of his cock, not even strong enough to spray his stomach or thighs.

Peter hummed out in wonder at his boy, slowing his fingers to a stop and just keeping them inside so he could look at Stiles. The teenager’s eyes were rolled up into the back of his head and his mouth was open to give short pants of breath. His skin was reddened with the constant blush of arousal with his dick taking the brunt, a dark red hue shading it. Peter brought Stiles’ leg back down onto the mattress but not without biting a bruise into the skin, knowing Stiles would complain about it when he got his mind back from wherever he left it. His own cock was straining against his trousers but he didn’t dare touch it while Stiles was like this, he couldn’t consent even though his addiction would scream at him to say yes to everything if it meant that he would scratch that itch.

No, Peter was happy to wait, pulling his shirt over his head and dabbing the small beads of sweat from his forehead with it before folding it up and setting it on the floor. The belt was next, pulling it out the loops and placing it on the bedside table. He wanted to remove his jeans but thought better of it, not wanting to give Stiles the wrong impression when he woke up. And he has slept in worse conditions. Instead, Peter slid off the bed in search of a cloth to clean Stiles up.

He got a flannel from the bathroom and wet it with warm water before heading back to the bedroom and mopped up the mess on Stiles’ stomach and thighs. Peter was careful to wipe the teenager’s cock, knowing it was probably raw and sensitive. He could tell that Stiles was coming out of his orgasmic bliss and set the flannel on the bedside table, not really caring about it now that it had done its purpose. Peter slid back down to the teenager’s side and snuggled up to him, bringing the blanket around the both of them as he hushed and soothed Stiles with his voice.

Stiles was still pretty out of it, letting out little noises of confusion and tiredness but Peter could tell he was sated. He held his boy close to him, seeping his warm out to Stiles in hopes to keep him satisfied and sleepy. Peter kept up with the murmuring, telling Stiles what a good boy he was, how well he took everything given to him, how next time, next time would be completely different.

He knew he was talking to himself now, Stiles’ heartbeat drifting until they steadied in rhythm of unconsciousness, but Peter quite liked to have someone to talk to who didn’t judge him or talk back. He spoke about the pack for a little while, about how he knew they would encourage and support Stiles with his addiction, how he was proud of all their achievements in the pack even if he didn’t let anything show outwardly. Soon enough though, Peter felt his eyelids grow heavy and with a passing glance over his shoulder to the digital clock, he grumbled at the early time in the morning before turning back to Stiles. The beta shut his eyes then, not fighting the way they brought him to sleep, and thought to himself how he should get a could hours of sleep, and he out before Stiles even wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos, subscribe to keep up to date on my postings, and give a comment if you think Stiles is going to wake up and catch Peter before he sneaks out!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, make sure to give a kudos, comment and subscribe for more!!


End file.
